Artemis and Holly in love
by AngelSoars
Summary: When Artemis accidentally tells Holly he loves her, he thinks he's ruined it all. But then Holly loves him back! What will happen next?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

Artemis was now 15 and getting a bit horny. He had suddenly felt the need to have sex that morning and he knew just how to get it.

Holly:

Holly flew over a small town, admiring the scenery of mountains on her left. Stopping at the ancient oak tree, she looked around for an acorn.

She was then suddenly hit by deja vu as a tranquiliser dart was shot into her arm.

*Artemis?* she thought as she drifted into a dark sleep.

She woke up in a comfortable cell, if you could call it that. It was more like a bedroom.

Looking down, she realized she was tied to a chair, in her bra and underwear.

Artemis entered the room

"Artemis? I thought your kidnapping days were over."

"This is something different Holly" and he began to undo her bra

"Artemis wait! This is rape!" she wailed and struggled but Artemis ignored her, and took off her underwear too.

He slowly untied her, and then grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the bed.

"Artemis wait a seco-" she called desperately but was cut off by a sudden wave of pain and pleasure as Artemis put his cock inside her pussy and started sliding back and forth.

"ahhhhhhh" she moaned as the pleasure overtook the pain, unable to move as a warm river of cum shot up into her.

Artemis ignored her, releasing one of her wrists to grope her breasts.

Holly moaned and moaned.

He slowed down a bit and Holly called out.

"Artemis wait a second!"

Artemis waited.

"More" she said, giving up her will.

Artemis smiled. "My pleasure."

Then he got up, holding her wrists and spinning her around, pushing her onto the bed and fucking her ass and groping her breasts from behind her.

Holly flailed her arms but Artemis tied them back behind her and continued to rape her.

"Ah ah ah ah" panted Holly

Shoving her down, he sat on top of her ass while she lay down face first, pinned to the bed.

Flipping her back over, he did her pussy again, cumming all over her.

Holly moaned more and more.

Finally, Artemis stopped, getting up and tying Holly up again.

"Artemis what's gotten into you?!" she struggled

He tied her back in her chair.

"Artemis?" she asked, worried "This isn't you."

Artemis stood in front of her with his cock out.

He shoved his cock in her mouth.

"Suck it Holly"

Holly obayed for some reason.

*Does she love me?* he thought, before dismissing the thought.

"Mmmmmmmm" Holly mumbled, her mouth full of cock.

She began to move her head back and forth, intensifying the feeling.

Artemis's legs gave way and he fell on his back, pulling Holly down with him, still tied to the chair.

Holly continued to suck his dick, and soon more cum flowed out into her mouth and she swallowed it eagerly.

Finally, Artemis had enough. He pulled away from Holly and put his clothes back on.

Meanwhile, Holly tried to get through to Artemis. "This isn't you Arty. Arty?"

Artemis kneeled down. "No, it isn't" he replied before kissing Holly on the lips.

Artemis then stood up and walked away.

"Artemis" she called, before being struck with another tranquiliser dart.

She awoke back at the tree, 1 hours later, not remembering anything about the past hour and continued to plant the acorn in the ground, feeling the magic flow through her before flying back to the LEP base


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
Sitting in Fowl Manor, Artemis Fowl the second was a bit concerned. Holly was not answering her communicator. She has told him earlier that day that they would see eachother soon, and he assumed that she meant over a video call.

Then, a little blip came from his phone, sitting on his desk.

Upon checking it, he found that his secret security system had gone off, made by Artemis himself, it was a fairy tech security system he had built himself.

Holly! Artemis instantly thought. And at that moment, he saw a slight whirring in the light out his window.

"Holly" he said teasingly. "You didn't have to come in shielded. Don't I know you well enough by now?"

Holly unshielded, flyig through the open whindow and landing on the floor.

"Hey mudboy" she spoke, using Artemis's exact teasing voice.

"How come you weren't answering your communicator?" Artemis asked, still a bit concerned about what Holly had to do to get to the surface.

"Well, I kinda shielded through the entire transport system to the surface, and I had turned off my alert on my communicator" Holly said, in a calm voice.

Artemis was secretly glad it was for such a reason, instead of some other ways she could have come up.

"So what's been happening?" Asked Artemis, sounding calmer that he really was.

*she's so pretty* he thought, looking at her new LEP suit, obviously resized around her chest to fit properly. *It looks like she put a little extra into her hair today*

Holly went on about how Trouble Kelp was being annoying still.

Artemis tried to listen, only for the sound to be pushed away by his own thoughts.

*Your so beautiful* he thought, glancing at her breasts and face. "I love you"

Holly stuttered


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
"What did you say?" Holly was obviously surprised. "You love me?"

The colour in Artemis face drained. *did I just screw up every chance I had with Holly*  
He thought.

"Ummmm," stammered Artemis, trying to find the right words.

"I love you too." Whispered Holly, before stepping to him and kissing him.

Artemis's cock suddenly became hard, as he took in her kiss and thought sexy thoughts, all while his mind was wirling.

Holly's lips were soft and wet. Artemis was at a loss for words when they finally pulled apart

"A. A?" Artemis coulden't speak. *what just happened?* he thought, trying to prosses words.

"Oh Arty" Holly's voice was full of emotion "why didn't you tell me sooner" and instantly smothered him in another kiss.

Pulling away, Artemis took in a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Holly, a bit confused about why he had pulled away.

"I thought you woulden't share my feelings" Artemis's heart racing.

"Thats what I thought too," Holly said "I thought you would have feelings for Minerva"

"I tried a little bit with her, but it didn't work" Artemis sigh. "Besides, a certain little brother I have fancies her"

"Really?" Holly was surprised "one of your little brothers? Their 16 years younger than her!"

"I know, but feelings can't be ignored" Artemis didn't know what next to say.

"If thats true, that I can't ignore this feeling." Holly called out, leading Artemis to his giant master bed.

She sat down, patting the spot next to her. "Come on Arty"

*Arty hm?* thought Artemis *I like it when she calls me that*. Having nothing to say, he hopped up next to her, spinning around to look at her.

Instantly, Holly moved forewards, kissing Artemis and slowly pulling off his suit.

Artemis suddenly regained consousnes. "Umm Holly, are we really ready for this?" He asked, slightly concerned for what could happen.

"Come on you spoil-sport" Holly called. "You know you want to"

Artemis knew he did, so he did. He rejoined the kiss, and started to unzip her LEP suit.

He zipped it down to her hips, and then began to lightly grope her breasts from over her bra. Holly made a tiny satisfied noise before tugging off Artemis's shirt.

Holly traced her hand over his light muscles, before going down to his waist and pulling off his pants, touching his penis from over his boxers a bit, before returning to his muscled chest.

Artemis eagerly took control, pulling off her entire suit. Now she was just in a bra and underwear.

He began on her panties, undoing the ties and slipping them off her, while she undid her bra and tossed it into the floor.

Holly stripped off the last of Artemis's clothing, eager to see his sexyness.

Artemis leaned over her, squishing her to the bed. He layed down, and began suckling her nipples.

They grew hard under his touge and he moved to her left, masaging ther right with his hand, and grabing her ass with is left.

Holly groaned with pleasure and Artemis took that as a sign to continue.

He changed to her right, and began licking and softly biting it.

Holly panted "Okay Arty. My turn."

Artemis let go and moved back, seeing a mischievous look in her eyes.

Swapping spots, Holly pushed Artemis down, and then opening his legs.

"Holly?" Artemis didn't expect what was coming next.

She bent down, and clamped her lips around his cock, pumping up and down while massaging with her tongue.

"Ahhhhhhh" groaned Artemis as the pure waves of pleasure washed upon him.

Holly took that as a challenge, moving to the top of his cock and twirling her tongue around the cap and sucking the dribbles of piss that came out.

"Mmmmmmm" she said, tasting the sticky cum in her mouth. She decided to stop there.

Bearing down over Holly, Artemis lowered himself over her, tickling her ass with his dick.

"Stop teasing Arty!" She yelled "I want you inside me!"

It was Artemis's turn for the mischievous smile. "Beg"

Holly almost did, but then stopped herself. She was a LEP captain. She would not be to a mudman. But then the need for pleasure over took her.

"Please Arty, come on" she said, knowing that that was as much as she would beg.

Artemis smirked "beg"

"OH ARTY!" She yelled "PLEASE I NEED YOU IN ME. I BEG YOU!" Finally scuming the pleasure.

*good thing my room is soundproof* thought Artemis "My pleasure captain"

Artemis moved his cock into her pussy, squishing it in and putting his weight into it.

They both immediately felt a wave of pain and pleasure, moaning simultaneously.

Moving back up a bit, Artemis pushed in again, and this time the pain eased.

"D'ARVIT ARTY FASTER, HARDER" Holly shrieked, craving for the immense pleasure

This time Artemis did not make her beg, but only because he too was craving the pleasure.

Artemis went up and down, getting faster each time.

Holly began to move too, and soon they were moving in sink.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**  
Exhausted, Artemis fell onto Holly, squishing her and bending his cock in her pussy.

Rolling off her, Artemis and Holly lay there, side by side, naked, over the sheets.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
The both jumped underneath the blanket, Holly hiding under the blanket.

"Come in" Artemis called

Butler opened the door "I heard a little noise" he said. "A sort of female voice..."

And at that moment, was when Holly, underneath the sheets, began to suck on Artemis's dick.

Straining to keep his voice normal, he spoke in a near normal voice. "Butler, first of all, that is ridiculous. Whom might you think I fancie?"

Butler replied with "Well, maybe Captain Holly Short?"

"Maybe, but wouldn't that be escalating a bit too quickly for a relationship?"

Butler sigh. "I suppose. I assume there was a second point?"

"Yes. This room is soundproof. How do you figure you heard u-me?" Artemis stuttered slightly as Holly licked the tip of his cock ferociously.

Butler noticed the slight stutter from the word supposedly 'us'. "Well sir, there may or may not be some hidden security cameras in your room for security reasons..." he ended with a blush.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Artemis stuttered "Y-you don't trust me with my own safety?

"It is sort of my job to make sure your safe..." butler replied, not giving a hint to how much he knew.

Artemis sigh, realizing what had probably just happened. "How much did you see?" He asked accusingly, cutting right to the chase.

"Sort of the middle of it..." butler coughed and turned around a bit.

Artemis blushed "Okay then, I suppose Holly can come out then."

Right on cue Holly popped out, being careful to keep her breasts below the sheets.

"Hi" she said sheeply

Butler swallowed. "I'm guessing you would like a little lunch?"

Artemis nodded "Yes. I guess some pizza?" Turning to Holly for a confirmation

Holly nodded "Yes please!"

"Okay, I'll get right to it." He spun around, locking and closing the door behind him, as well as placing a do not disturb sign on the door handle.

"So" Artemis started

"Your dick is tasty" Holly teased, sliding out from under the sheets.

"Oh Holy" Artemis rolled his eyes and swatted her ass.r

Holly raised an eyebrow "Are we doing that now?" She asked in a teasing voice, flicking his cock a bit.

"Oh come here" Artemis pulled her closer, before locking her in a kiss while tracing his hand to her ass and pinching it.

Before long, the pizza arrived. Artemis took the wide wooden plank and set the pizza on top of it on his bed.

Thay sat on top of the sheets naked, because none of them has a problem with it, eating and talking.

When they finished, they lay down, entangling each other and chatting until it was late at night.

"It's 8 Holly. Are you going to sleep over? Don't you have work tomorrow?" Asked Artemis.

Holly smiled. "I wasn't planning to stay, but I do have the next few day free..."

Artemis was excited. "That's great. We can go check out some nice places tomorrow."

Holly was excited by that. "That would be great!"

"Okay let's go to sleep."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Artemis woke up in the morning and instantly found himself hopelessly entangled in hair.

"Ack" he said hushly, but Holly woke up still.

Holly goggled and took the opportunity to flick his cock a bit before helping him untangle.

When Artemis was finally untangled, Holly got up.

"I need a shower. I feel a sticky." Artemis declared, dragging himself into the bathroom.

He filled up the tub and sat in, relaxing in the warm water.

Holly came in. "I thought you were going to take a shower."

"Well a bath is more relaxing."

Holly hopped in. "Well then I guess I'll have a bath too."

"Hollyyy" Artemis complained, knowing what was coming next

"Don't be a spoil sport." She said with a teasing voice before hopping in and sitting in front of Artemis.

She sat on Artemis's cock, which was already hard and put it in her ass. She began to slide herself up and down, moving so his cock would rub the inside of her ass.

"Oh yeah" said Holly, feeling his hard dick rub up her ass.

Artemis felt waves of pleasure, but refused to show it until Holly started going faster.

"Holliiiiiii" cried Artemis as she picked up speed, Holly's ass rubbing his cock sack.

Finally, Holly stopped. She got off him, and turned around, legs crossed.

Leaning foreward, they kissed again. Then they got out of the bath and got dressed. All Holly had brought the previous day was her LEP suit so she put on her panties and bra and go some of Artemis's 'normal clothes'.

While Holly sifted thought his drawers, Artemis wrote his diary:

*Yesterday at lunch, Holly came in. I acidentaly told her I loved her and before I knew it we were having sex. It was amazing. It was all pure pleasure. I sucked her nipples. She even sucked my dick. It was exquisit.  
This morning we had sex in the bath tub. Were going to greet mother and father from their buissness trip later. Better grab some breakfast*

He put down his diary and looked up to see Holly. She was wearing a light blue shirt with buttons and some blue jeans.

"So your parents are coming back from a buissness trip?" Holly tilted her head "when exactly were you going to tell me about that?"

"Never?" Artemis smugly replied

Holly flicked his cock teasingly "Ha ha very funny"

Artemis went to get some clothes. Once he was dressed, they went downstairs for some early breakfast. Juliet was doing the dishes and instantly noticed them two holding hands.

"Well somethings cooking here" she joked, probably expecting an explination from Holly soon.

Artemis mentally kicked himself. If they didn't want the whole world to know, they'ed have to work on it.

They ate breackfast quickly and hungerily, because they didn't have dinner.

When they were done, they went into their giant living room and waited for Mrs and Mr Fowl to arrive with Beckett and Myles.

When the doorbell rang, they all went to go answer it.

Mrs and Mr Fowl stepped in with Beckett and Myles in the lead. Apon seeing Holly, Myles hid behind his mother. Beckett was mildly surprised (or as though it seemed).

Myles squeakey from behind Mrs Fowl.

"Are your Artemis's girlfriend?" He asked inoccently.

Artemis glanced at Holly. Holly turned back to Myles and kelt down.

"Why yes I am."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
Note: this is for the site fanfiction

Mrs and Mr Fowl wore shocked expressions. Mr Fowl recovered first.

"Well then, seems as though things have been afoot. Artemis, I will see you in my room in 15 minutes." And with that, he turned around and headed to his room.

His mother lead Beckett and Myles into the living room.

"So Arty.." began Mrs Fowl

"Mother, I've found the girl I love. Please don't tell me I'm not old enough or something like that."

"Arty I wasen't going to say that..."

While they talked, Beckett and Myles scoped out Holly.

"Your breasts are big" Myles remarked

Beckett swatted Myles

"You can't say that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dis-a-respect-a-ful" Beckett replied, Atempting to say disrespectful.

Mrs Fowl turned to Beckett and Myles. "Beckett is right Myles. You shoulden't say things like that."

Beckett and Myles continued to observe Holly while Artemis talked to his mother.

"Is this the woman you want to marry? Are your sure?"

"Mother that's taking things a bit too quickly, and she's my girlfriend so we can find out if we're a good match for eachother."

"Of course Arty of course" Mrs Fowl sigh. "Sorry things have been going quickly today."

"Artemis, your father wants you." Butler butted in, slightly blushimg still.

"Alright Arty, I'll talk to you later." Mrs Fowl turned back to Beckett and Myles.

"Come on lets get some breakfast."

Beckett and Myles eagerly followed her to the kitchen. Holly decided to see what mudman TV was like.

Artemis knocked on his fathers door.

"Come in" a muffled voice said.

Opening the door, he found Mr Fowl at his desk with some paperwork. Artemis pulled out a seat.

"What did you want father?" Artemis asked, taking a seat.

"Well, I see you've found yourself someone you love..."

"Yes" replied Artemis simply

"Well, what do you like about her?" He questioned

Artemis then listed almost everything he loved about Holly.

"That's quite the list. Well I soppose I should talk to you about something..."

"Father, I think it may be a bit too late for this conversation." Artemis replied stone faced.

"Oh." He said, realization dawning apon him.

"Well then, I soppose you should take this then." Placing a condom in his hand.

Artemis pocketed it. "Is it even possible for us to have a baby? We're different species."

"Well your dating eachother so why not?"

*Oh no, did I make Holly pregnant?* he thought.

"Well I was prepared to give a sort of speech, but I guess you can go now."

"Thanks father." Artemis walked out amd went into the living room. Holly was watching some TV.

"I didn't know you liked human TV" Artemis joked.

"So, how'd the talk with you dad go?" She asked, ignoring his remark.

"It was fine, but it got me wondering if we could actually have a baby. I mean if it's possible."

"Oh wait..." Holly realized what he meant "Am I pregnant?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**  
Artemis was woried himself. "We'll check just to be sure but probably not."

"Come on we can check when we go out today."

"We're going out today?" Artemis was slightly confused. "Did we plan this?"

"No, but I'm not spending the next few days on the surface not enjoying it."

"Okay then where should we go?"

"Maybe a picnic?" Holly hinted

"A picnic it is then." He called butler to get ready for a picnic lunch.

Once butler was done, they hopped into his bentely and drove to a park by the lake.

The got out and walked to a small slope facing the water.

"It's so pretty" Holly remarked, kissing him lightly.

"It is" Artemis leaned in and locked her in a kiss, massaging her tounge with his own.

Without realizing it, Holly began sliding off Artemis's pants.

"Here?" Artemis broke the kiss, a bit concerned that they were in public.

"Theres no one else here."

Artemis knew she was right and slid down her jeans, throwing them next to the picnic basket.

He slipped off Holly's jeans and her shirt, trailing kisses around her neck. He undid her bra and trailed kisses into each breast.

Holly moaned, before pulling off her underwear.

She grinded her hips against Artemis and felt his cock harden.

"Now you" she said mysgeviously, yanking off his shirt and boxers before kneeling down.

Holly's lips clamped around his cock and a sigh escaped his lips.

Artemis fell down, dragging Holly down with him.

Artemis sat on the grass with Holly inbetween his legs and he wrapped her with his legs, locking her in place.

Holly realized what was happening and started moving her head up and down swiftly, licking his balls too.

Moving back up, she detatched her lips from his cock and started vigerously licking at the mushroom shaped head.

"Ah...ah" he cried out, flooding over with pleasure.

Holly felt the loosening of his legs and began licking faster and harder.

Faster and harder, faster and harder, faster and harder until Artemis dropped his legs off of their lock on Holly.

Artemis was overwealmed with pleasure when Holly hopped on him, pinning him to the ground.

Holly purpusfully rubbed her breasts over Artemis's face.

Artemis lightly bit one and Holly moaned with pleasure.

"Come on Holly" Artemis needed the pleasure on his cock once more.

"Beg" Holly said, turning the tables on him.

"HOLLY PLEASE FUCK ME!" He yelled, imstantly scuming to the begging.

"Okay mudboy" Holly teased

This time Holly was in control, directing his cock into her pussy and moving up and down.

Artemis moaned with pleasure.

Holly took it as an invitation to go faster, pumping herself up and tightening her walls.

When he thought he could take no more, Artemis cummed.

Holly felt the warm blast shoot up her like magic.

"Holly stop" Artemis whispered "Holly"

Holly smirked "So quick?"

"It's been probably a fucking hour Holly"

"Okay then weakling" she laughed.

She got off Artemis and threw his underwear at him.

Artemis threw her bra into her face.

They quickly got dressed and layed out the picnic blanket on the grass, facing the lake.

"It's so beautiful out here" remarked Holly, watching the light shimmer on the river.

"It can be anywhere, if your there" Artemis smiled, cringing inside.

*so this is love* he mentally noted.

"Oh Arty" She pulled him in for a deep, long kiss.

Artemis breathed in, smelling the perfume she had found in his bathroom. She smelled amazing.

Artemis opened his lips slightly and licked her lips.

Holly cracked open her mouth and Artemis's tougne barged in, and massaged her's.

Their tounges danced around each other as they put their saliva on the other.

Holly pulled away for a deep breath.

"So, what's in the basket?" She pondered, resting her hand on his shoulder

"I'm not sure." Artemis pulled some things out of the basket.


	9. Chapter 8

There were sandwitches, grapes, apples, and a couple of chocolates.

While they ate, they chatted, ocasionally seeing Butler patroling around.

Artemis pulled out a grape, presenting it to Holly.

"Yum" she giggled, eating it out of his palm.

She then presented an apple slice to him.

"I can't fit that in my mouth" he remarked.

"You'll never know until you try" she sang.

Artemis plucked it from her hand and he tried to chew it.

"There's no room to chew it" he murmured.

"Artemis Fowl the second, foiled by an apple slice" she laughed.

Artemis finally broke the apple into two and ate it.

After they ate, they started to pack up.

Artemis pulled out a chocolate and fed it to Holly.

"Mmmm" she murmered around the melting chocolate.

She pulled out one and tried to feed Artemis

"I have plenty of these at home Holly."

"It's the thought that counts" she hummed and pushed it through his lips.

They hopped back into Butlers car and drove back to the manor.

When they got back, Julliet greeted them.

"Do you think I could steal Holly for a bit? Have some girl time?"

"Sure" Artemis was a bit worried what they could be talking about but Holly wanted to so he let her go.

Artemis found her mother in the living room, trying to round up Beckett and Myles.

"Oh Arty your back" Mrs Fowl said "Could you look after these two for a bit? I need some time to relax."

"Okay mother. Beckett. Myles. Come on." He beconed to them. "Do you want to build a box fort in the basment?"

Artemis knew they would and so he began walking, hearing two sets of pattering feet follow him.

Meanwhile, Holly was lead by Julliet to the guest room.

"Humm, I'm guessing you haven't slept here?" She asked

"No, I kinda slept with Arty" she blushed slightly

"So how are things with him? How did you two find your love?" Julliet asked like a middle schooler

"Things are good" Holly nodded "I actually visited him yesterday and while we were talking he acidentally said he loved me."

"And then what?" Julliet wanted a bit more specifics

"We, um, kissed and had, uh, made love" Holly was now as red as a tomato

"Wow, that fast?" Juliet was surprised that there was someone Artemis Fowl the second loved like that. "Isn't that going a bit too quickly"

"I'm not sure" Holly didn't know if humans normally had sex before marriage and she asked just that.

"I dunno" Juliet shrugged "people are different"

"Well, I guess I'll go get Beckett and Myles off Mrs. Fowl's hands"


	10. Chapter 9

"I'll go look for Artemis. He better be with Beckett and Myles."

They walked down the stairs together and went into the living room to find them. No one was there.

"Maybe their upstairs?" She asked Holly

"I can't see why not?" And Holly started up the stairs

Julliet caught up and knocked on the Mrs and Mr Fowl's door before opening it.

Unknown to Holly and Julliet, Mrs and Mr for were relaxing, and having sex.

When the door opened, they could do nothing but turn their heads in response

They instantly saw Artemis Fowl senior fucking his wife.

"Harder honey" Mrs Fowl moaned and Mr Fowl moved faster in response.

"Ahhhh." Moaned out Mrs Fowl as her walls began to close and she began to cum over her husband.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yelled Holly and Julliet and the quickly shut the door.

The Fowl parents suddenly hopped under the sheets when they realized what was happeding.

"You can open the door now Julliet'

Julliet cracked open the door

"Sorry Mr and Mrs Fowl!" She said timbidly, opening the door the fully.

Holly peeked around her. "I don't soppose you know where Artemis, Beckett and Myles would be. "

"Oh they went to the basment to play. Artemis went with them"

Holly smiled. "Thanks Mrs Fowl"

And they quickly shut the door.

"Hey Julliet" she whispered when they where in the living room. "Let's ambush the boys!"

Julliet giggled "Okay! Lets go grab some pillows!" And the snuck upstairs once more.

When they had their arsenal, they snuck down the stairs of the basement.

They were met with a gigantic cardboard box fort, with two small stories and some towers and even a drawbridge.

"Wow" remarked Holly. "They really make their forts..."

"Yeah, so its actually challanging to attack them!" Julliet was pumped "lets go!"

They high fived and snuck around, sneaking to the tower and hiding behind it. Inside, they could hear the boys hard at work.

"Come on" Julliet gestured and the snuck in through a whindow.

"Why not the front door?" Questioned Holly, underestimating the geniouses.

"Because their always boobytrabbed duh." Julliet climbed in. "Evil people always do that.

She pulled Holly through and pointed to the cardboard crossbow pointed at the door.  
"That would have gone off, flinging weighted pieces of tape through the door."

They snuck around, pillows ready, to the door going to the back and stairs.

Julliet pried it open and had no time to react to the giant double crossbow positioned at the door that instantly flung weighted tape as them at their chests and feet.

"Ack" Holly called out, falling on the ground.

Rolling to Julliet, she guessed that she could probably have broken the tape, but didn't because tha would ruin it for Beckett and Myles.

"We caught mom!" Myles cheered from a high up window before peering down and realizing they had indeed, not caught Mrs Fowl.

"Hello" Holly called from her position on the floor.

"It's just Juliet and Holly" pouted Beckett and Myles when they came out.

"Waddia mean just" Juliet pretended to be mad.

"Bring the prisoner carrior!" Shouted Beckett and Myles ran to retrive it.

Myles brough back a big wheel barrow.

They had to call Artemis to come 'load up' the prisoners.

"Hello Juliet" he smirked when he came out. "Hello love" and kissed Holly lightly.

"Just a light kiss?" Asked Holly

"I save the best kisses for the best moments" Holly thought that made sense.

Artemis sat them both in the wheelbarrow and rolled them in.

He 'unloaded' them on the second floor but left the duct tape on just for fun.

They spent the next hour or so playing with the giant castle.

When they were all sweaty, Butler came down stairs.

"Dinner!" he called, before retreating back upstairs.

"Come on Beckett and Myles. We can come back tomorrow" Juliet got up and started up the stairs.

"Coming for dinner?" Artemis kissed Holly.

"Of course love" she kissed him back.

"Lets go then shall we?" And he grabbed her hand and they walked up to dinner.


	11. Chapter 10

They quickly washed up before going for dinner.

Dinner was corn, steak, and rice. Everyone ate eagerly, especially Beckett and Myles whom had done a considerable amout of building.

Everyone was full by the time the meal was done.

"Okay everyone, off to bed!" Announced Mrs Fowl, and receved a chorus of moans from Beckett and Myles and sarcastic moans from Artemis and Juliet, who giggled when Butler truned to her.

Holly and Artemis snuck off to Artemis's room.

Artemis let Holly borrow a spare toothbrush, knowing that she had not brushed her teeth in a bit.

They both lay down in bed.

Holly's fingers inched towards his boxers. Artemis saw her.

"Oh Holly"

Holly smirked back "Yes Arty?"

"Ah fine" and she slipped off his boxers and stroaked his hardenimg cock a bit before moving to her own clothes.

Holly then decided to be evil and made a big show of taking off her undergarments.

"I thought it was you who wanted this" Artemis was a bit confuesed

"It was" and she slipped it off a bit more.

Artemis suddenly pounced on Holly and shoved his cock up her, bringing his hand to her ass and ripping off her undergarments.

He began his trail of kisses to her breasts.

Holly was surprised by his sudden action and was caught by surprise by the starting pain, letting out a groan and scraping Artemis's shoulder.

"Holly" Artemis scollded her, as her nails bit into her skin.

"Fuck me Arty" she begged.

Artemis instantly obeyed, shoving his cock in and out very quickly.

Holly was caught in surprise by his strengh as a wave of pain flooded her and she scraped his back.

Artemis realized what was happening and slowed down his pace until Holly stopped scratching him.

Then he started going faster, pumping all of his weight into each motion.

Artemis rode her well, positioning his cock right into her g-spot and pumping faster.

Soon, Holly began to cum and so did Artemis.

The mixture of cum spread over Holly and she felt it's warm blanket-like feeling.

Artemis detatched from Holly, knowing she was exausted and done.

He rolled off her and faced the celing.

"I love you Artemis. Forever." Holly pronounced.

"I love you too Holly. Forever" he said it sencerely, but he thought it was a bit cringy.

They both breathed heavily, Holly's hand massauging Artemis's cock a bit.

Artemia rolled over and combed through Holly's hair with his fingers.

He kissed her and Holly eargrly kissed back, cracking open her mouth and letting Artemis's tounge invade her mouth.

Their tounges touched, and they swirled around each other, licking the others tounge.

They let go of the kiss and Artemis began to play with Holly's hair.

Their legs tangled each other and they soon fell asleep.

Holly suddenly burst into a vivid dream

She 'awoke' tied to a chair in her underwear.

Swiveling her head around, Holly found that she was sort of guest room.

Artemis walked in

"Arty what's happening?"

He ignored her and began to undo her bra

"Artemis what are you doing!?" She struggled in her chair, jiggling and moving slightly.

Artemis took off her bra, and then slipped off her panties.

He slowly undid her bonds, before quickly seizing her wrists.

Holly twisted in his grip but Artemis didn't care.

He slowly forced Holly to the ground.

Once Holly was down, he sat down on her hips.

"Artemis wait!" She cried "This is rape!"

But Artemis didn't care. He inserted his cock in her and began moving back and forth, pinning her arms down.

"Artemis wait a seco-" she called desperately but was cut off by a sudden wave of pain and pleasure as Artemis started sliding back and forth.

"ahhhhhhh" she moaned as the pleasure overtook the pain, unable to move as a warm river of cum shot up into her.

Artemis ignored her, releasing one of her wrists to grope her breasts.

Holly moaned.

Holly suddenly woke up from the dream.

*No, not a dream* she realized *It's a memory*

In the LEP training, you learned what it feels like to remember a mind-wiped memory.

This, was defiantly that feeling.


	12. Chapter 11

Holly sat up and turned to Artemis.

He was so gentle and kind and handsome.

Had he really done that?

But Holly's instincts didn't lie and she knew that he had.

She began to cry.

*why had he done that?* she asked herself. *why, of he loved me?*

After a while, the tears dried up. Holly knew what she had to do.

Artemis awoke in the morning, expecting for his hands to be tangled in Holly's hair and tried to stretch but couldn't.

His arms where bound by a thin rope.

Artemis spun his head around to find himself tied to a chair, naked, in his room.

Holly unshielded in front of him, not a smile to be seen

She had donned her LEP suit and her wings.

Artemis was confused. *What is Holly doing?*

"Fowl" Holly growled.

Artemis angled his head. "Yes love?"

"Don't call me love you bastard!" She screamed.

Holly calmed herself down.

"Can you untie me? My wrists are sore." He asked politely

"No." Holly spat "They should be sore."

"Okay... Holly, can you tell me whats wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" She bubbled with rage "Your wrong! That's what's wrong!"

Artemis opened his mouth to speak but Holly slapped him.

"You raped me!"

Realization dawned on Artemis. He looked at his feet.

Holly slapped him harder.

"Don't pretend you regret it!" She slapped him again. "You enjoyed it! You wanted it!"

She took a big breath.

"SO YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!"

Holly sat down on his desk chair.

"You better have a food explanation Fowl." She spit his name like poison.

"Holly, I'm 15. My hormones are running wild, and I can't help doing a bunch of things. It's natural.

"So you rape me?" Holly pushed

"No, but...well..." Artemis didn't really have a real reason. And he did regret doing it. Now. But not then.

Holly shoved him over, and he toppled onto the floor, unable to get back up.

"I don't get it. I really don't" and she flew out the window.

Artemis wiggled his hands out and untied himself.

Artemis layed down in bed. Holly was right. He shouldn't had done that.

*What have I done to my love* he screamed to heaven in his mind

Artemis cried and refused to come out of his room for the day, even to eat.

Butler noticed his strange behavior, and noted that Holly wasn't there.

Artemis spent his time crying, trying to think of solutions. But there weren't any.

Not any that he could think of.


	13. Chapter 12

Holly flew away from Fowl manor.

She regretted what she had just done to Artemis, but he had hurt her feelings.

He should suffer the consequences, right?

Holly wanted to just lie down and think, when her favorite song busted from her helmet.

She answered and a hologram-Foaly popped up.

"Hey Holly" Foaly was faintly smiling

"Hiya. So what's it this time?"

"Yeah, so um, we got a situation with Opal. Again. "

"Spill it"

"She escaped again! She bypassed my security, and pretty much hacked the entire faucility she was in, from a laptop she got from an insider."

Holly face palmed "All of these damn insider people all the time. Got any clues to who it was?"

"That's the weirdest part. There was some guard patrolling the back, he left his post and went out of security range, an explosion accord where he should have been, and now he's claiming to be the insider."

"That makes no sense."

Foaly nodded. "And he wants to go to a first rate prison. He doesn't care which! And the council says that he has to go to one, because of what he did! It's all balonony!"

"So I'm guessing you need me at the LEP station huh?"

"Yep. Your free day today and tommorow and reserved for you to use another time."

"I'll be there in a second." She hung up.

Turning back to Fowl manor, she snuck through the whindow and peeked around.

The chair was still of the ground. The ropes were coiled around it.

Holly then heard a sobbing noise and turned to find Artemis crying his face off in his bed.

He didn't even notice her.

"Wuh-uh-hy!?" He asked the ceiling.

"Wh-y was I so st-u-pid..."

Holly began to tear a bit. Artemis actually cared. But that wasent an apology, and so regretfully, she flew out and headed underground.

The moment she landed down put front of the LEP center, she knew it was havoc.

She could hear the phone calls being made and the people running wild trying to organize things.

The walked in through the automatic doors and was greeted by Foaly.

He waved grimly. "She's covered all her trails. We can't pin her down."

"Even you?" Holly couldn't help but smirk

"Yes. Even me. We might have to get our overused trump card."

"Trouble Kelp?" Holly joked.

"Ha ha. You know a first rate criminal just escaped prison right?"

Holly spun around and was face to face with Kelp.

"Looking fine Holly. New perfume too?"

"With all due respect commander, shut up."

Kelp laughed. "Okay okay. But really, we might need that annoying mudboy again."

"I'll track her down myself before we call him again." Holly wasn't lying.

Kelp clapped his hands "Okay then, lets get to work" and strutted off.

Holly turned to Foaly "What should I do?"

"Well, your an actual officer in duty, so I need you to think straticicly where Opal might be."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Holly cracked her fingers "She always wants something strait forward."

Foaly handed her a hologramic laptop "This might help"

Holly took it and sat in her office. She went through a list.

Possible options - revenge, destruction, or her own power.

*she would probably go for some revenge first* Holly thought. It only made sense.

While she and everyone else worked their entire shifts thinking and trying to guess what she would do next, Opal was trying something a bit too obvious.


	14. Chapter 13

A far ways away, in one of her big centers, Opal sat in a big office, thinking like everyone else.

The building she sat in was supposed destroyed. When she had pulled her big plot, she had been foiled and all of her centers had been destroyed.

But the people destroying this one, had been lazy. They had hired a group of dwarves to dig out beneath it and they buried it.

They haden't meant to, but they had made the base even better.

Once her men found it.

Opal spun her wheely chair.

*what to do next* she thought

She definitely wanted to pull another giant evil plot, but then Artemis and Holly would stop her again.

She had thought about revenge first, when still in prison, but it wouldn't work how she wished.

The Fowl manor was just too defended. To bulky and with that huge mudman defender, she would never land a good attack there.

*Unless...* she smiled to herself, but tucked the thought away for another time.

And the LEP center. There was no way she could attack that. The amount of LEP officers there were too much, and they also now carried old power cell powered guns as backups

Another genious thought struck her and she put two and two together. Maybe she could attack them. She would just need a little bit of help.

Holly:  
Holly worked through the rest of the day in hopes of finding a lead, and not needing Artemis. She didn't want to see him just yet.

But they had nothing.

There wasn't any proof, any evidence, and no clues because this wasn't the joker from batman. This was Opal Kenobi.

She would have already devised a plan. A big one.

It could have a number of different things in it.

Holly pushed her chair away from her desk.

She had a headache.

*All this looking and we find nothing* she sigh to herself.

She got up and started to Kelps office.

The hallways were empty, everyone just mindlessly slaving away.

Kelp was in his office, of course, when Holly got there.

She knocked and he looked up.

"Thank god Holly." He held his hand to his head "All this work and not a speck of dust."

Holly nodded "I have a massive headache."

Kelp got up. "Me too. Lets take a break."

"Thee Trouble Kelp? Taking a break? This is going on the news."

He got up and ignored her remark. Holly followed him to the break room.

They layed down on the couch.

"Why are you still her?" Trouble knew almost no one would work past their shift into the night.

"I just..." Holly didn't know how to put it.

"Call on the mudmen yet again?"

Holly nodded.

They sat in an awkward silence for a bit.

Holly yawned.

"I think you should go home Holly." Trouble smiled wearily. "You look tired."

"So do you"

"Rightly so I soppose" he got up and stretched. "Want a ride home?"

"Nah" Holly stood up. "I'd better get some rest."

She was almost at the door when Kelp asked

"Hey, there was this new resturant supposed to be opening tommorow..."

Holly turned around

"I thought you might wanna go with me?"

She looked at him

No one said anything.

Holly was lost in thought. She couldn't go with him, she loved Artemis.

"Sorry Trouble" she turned and walked out "I've already got someone"

She flew out and Kelp sighed. He shook his head.

Holly flew through her whindow.

She lay down and tore off her uniform.

Holly thought of Artemis. She missed him.

She longed for his touch, for him to be in her.

She thought of the times she had with him.

The days they had spent together.

She had thrown it away. But so had Artemis, even if he didn't know it at the time.

In Fowl manor, Artemis was thinking the same thing.

He lay on top of his bed.

Artemis's eyes were red and he probably needed to sleep, but he couldn't.

He'd lost Holly. It felt like he'd lost everything. And maybe he had.


	15. Chapter 14

Holly returned the next day and went towards her office.

Foaly was in the hallway.

"I think it's time we called Artemis" he crossed his arms.

Holly shrugged "It's only been a day"

Foaly shook his head. "It's been 3 days Holly. We called you when things looked dire."

Holly went to her office "Just give me a bit more." She shut her door.

She was determined to find some thing but couldn't find anything.

It was later that Trouble knocked on her door.

Holly spun to face him.

"We really should call Artemis now."

"Fine." Holly sighed. "Call the stupid mudboy." She fell onto her chair.

Trouble stared at her. "Your normally so eager to call him in." He observed.

Holly sat back down. "I suppose I shouldn't be to reluctant"

Trouble smiled. "All these big words. You've been sticking around him for too long"

"I thought you wanted him to come help us"

"Just call him, okay?"

Holly nodded and called him. Trouble backed out of the room.

She called the communicator she had given to him.

"Holly!" Artemis screamed his ears off

"Hold it mudboy. We need you for a situation."

"Oh, um, okay. I'm on my way."

He instantly cut the line.

Kelp came back in.

"He's coming." Holly sat back down.

"It sort of sounds like you two have some thing to work out."

Holly looked at him. "We're just fine." she crossed her arms.

Kelp walked out.

By the time Artemis arrived, Holly had found a small lead.

Kelp lead Artemis to her office.

Holly ignored them.

"I think you two have things to work out." He repeated, and left.

Artemis sat down on the chair next to her.

"Here. I found a minor lead." She handed him a computer.

"Thanks" Artemis replied dryly.

They sat in silence for the longest time.

"Find anything?" Holly didn't even look at him.

"You know I'm really sorry right?" Artemis tried.

"DID. YOU. FIND. ANYTHING?" She nearly screamed.

"No." Artemis said sheepishly.

Holly resumed working.

"Holly, I'm really sorry for what I did..." she ignored him.

"Please Holly. I want to be with you again. I loved it when we were together."

He had gotten to her, but Holly didn't want him to know just yet.

"Please. I made a big mistake. Let me make it up to you."

Holly's shoulders loosened and Artemis hugged her.

Holly struggled but Artemis kept hugging.

She gave in and hugged him back.

Artemis looked up at her. "Am I forgiven?"

"For now Fowl."

"That's good enough for me."

He pulled Holly into a kiss.

He slipped through her lips with his tongue and met hers.

Holly's tongue moved back and Artemis's moved foreward to touch her.

Then Foaly barged in.

"Hey guys I-" he instantly slammed the door closed again.

Holly broke their kiss and Artemis went back to his chair.

"You can come in now." Holly laughed

Foaly opened the door. "Sorry guys. I should have knocked."

"Just don't tell the whole world okay? Especially Trouble."

Foaly nodded.

Artemis turned to Holly. "Trouble Kelp?"

Holly nodded.

She turned back to Foaly. "So, what did you find?"

"Well, you know that guard right? The one who blamed himself?"

Holly leaned over her desk. "Go on."

"I used my eye scanner thingy - I don't have a good name for it yet - and scanned his eyes."

Artemis leaned back in his chair. "So you found something?"

Foaly looked at him. "Nooo I didn't find anything" attempting to mimic Artemis's voice "I just barged in here to tell you my failed ideas?" Waving his hands around.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"What? That sounded like you didn't it?"

Holly broke in "Can you just say what you found?"

"Okay. So he was in contact with some goblins through call, but my eye scanner dosn't give sound."

Artemis smacked his thigh. "What a lead eh?"

"Well, we also found that he received a note telling him to go to somewhere in the outer edge of Haven. Somewhere called 'Devils Lab."


	16. Chapter 15

Awkward silence.

Artemis looked from Holly to Foaly and back again.

Foaly smiled grimly and Holly crossed her arms.

Artemis couldn't stand the silence. "Is it some sort of gang place?"

"Was" Foaly came around to Holly's computer. "It was destroyed a while ago but some gangs still go there, not sure why."

He pulled up a picture.

Artemis leaned in. It was destroyed. There was only a few parts still standing, and those were caving in. It was dirty and deserted.

"Underground base?" Artemis knew it was unlikely, but well worth a shot.

Foaly looked at him skepticaly. "Maybe. Who know?"

Artemis turned to Holly. "You wouldn't happen to know where this place is would you? We might need to take a trip there."

Holly nodded. "Lets go."

Foaly stopped them. "Artemis? No fancy plan?"

Artemis smiled. "We don't even know of there's anything there. I can always make a plan on the spot."

Foaly led Artemis to the get some wings.

"I always knew you two would click" he claimed.

"Click? And sure you did."

Foaly unhooked a pair of wings. "These should do. Similar to Holly's wings. Maybe a bit slower."

Artemis strapped them on. "You know, after all our adventures, I never had my own wings."

"And you never will. You don't have a shield." He pointed out.

Artemis could only feel a slight bit of weight from the wings. These were a good pair. Flat too, and Artemis bet that he could roll and it would be just fine.

"Well I'm sure you could figure an artificial shield. The fairies could use it too if you did."

Foaly thought, but shook his head. "Too many people wanting to get there hands on one. Invisible goblins, dwarves, no. Too much trouble."

"Well thats besides the point" Artemis continued, because he really wanted his own pair. "Couldn't you just make one artificial shield?"

"And whom would that me for?" Foaly pretended to ponder.

"Fine." Artemis joked "I could easily re-engeneer one myself"

"I'll think about making one myself. Yours will blow itself."

Artemis faked a laugh.

"Meanwhile, you have a Devils Lab to get to."

Artemis nodded and Foaly walked out.

Holly was already ready. She passed him a LEP helmet.

"Nice wings. Come on." She hopped up and flew, turning to face him.

Artemis jumped and flicked it on.

He proceeded to fall on his face.

Holly landed back down and had a good long laugh with Foaly.

Foaly finally helped Artemis up.

He wiped tears from his eyes.

"Woooo. Ha. Ah. Okay." He took a deep breath "ok-" he had another fit of laughter.

Artemis crossed his arms. "Was it really that funny?"

"Yes." Foaly said weakly, clutching his stomach.

Holly pushed him aside. "Okay. Nice try Fowl but sometimes you need actually experience."

Artemis gave her a criptic look.

"First, flip that switch BEFORE you jump."

Artemis flipped it on and watched as it flipped back down.

"And you need to lock the switch." She gestured to the metal sort of hook next to it.

"Ah" and he tried to lock the switch. Holly had to help him.

"Okay, now you hop. Hop. Not superman fly." Artemis was surprised that she knew the term.

He hopped and he floated.

This was the first time he was in control of the wings and the first immediate thing he did was wiz around in a circle around the office.

"Watch it." Holly grabbed him.

The wings kept on going despite Holly's attempts to grab a wall or object and she was spun around the room with Artemis.

The spin flew them outside and the wings started going up.

Holly's sense came back to her and she turned on her wings.

Artemis felt a jerk and then the wings stopped the joy HollyHe heard it beep.

"What did you just do?"

"It's calibrating." Explained Holly. "Don't move."

It beeped once more and then fell silent.

"Now, lean in a direction."

Artemis leaned forward and he crashed into Holly.

His cock brushed against Holly and she lost concentraition for a second, falling and catching herself.

*he didn't mean to* she thought, but maybe he did

She didn't realize she was blushing.


	17. Chapter 16

Artemis saw the blush. He smiled. *She really still loves me* he thought but he had already knew that.

He smiled at her and she shoved him off to let him fly around on his own.

He turned his attention back to the flying.

"How do you flip?" He asked.

"Not now. Your a beginner." She knew what his response would be but thought he should have to say it anyway.

"Holly, I am an intellectually advanced human. Once I understand something" he paused to eye Foaly. "I can use it in every way."

"Fine" Holly wanted to see if he could actually do it. "It's like a cartwheel. Arms up past your head and duck forward."

She moved back a bit as Artemis began doing slow flips.

He bent more at his waist and soon he looked like a spinner.

"Enough fooling around. Lets go." Holly flew away a bit and then turned around.

Artemis popped up right in front of her and her lips a quick peck.

"What if someone was looking." She spun her head around but there wasn't anyone.

"Holly. I checked, okay." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

He flew out a bit and then stopped. "You lead. I don't know where to go."

They got to the Devils Lab and contacted Foaly.

"Here's a layout." He sent it to their helmets.

Artemis hovered at the front of the building. It was as run down in the picture as it is in real life. He flew around the back.

He found a door that was still intact.

"Holly." Holly flew around to the back.

"Hmp." Holly checked the layout. "This should lead to the kitchen, and then the main area."

Artemis cracked open the door and peered in. It looked similar to the outside. It was all wreaked, the roof was broken, walls caving in, and the whole place just a mess.

"It looks okay." They walked in.

Holly scanned the area. It was a normal kitchen. Sink. Cabinets. Fridge.

But something caught her eye.

"A mudman blender." She told Foaly, who was on call with them. "Powered with an electricity converter."

She pointed her head in it's direction for her LEP camera to record.

The LEP started wearing cameras because they were harder to fake. After the Opal deception they had started on small cameras. Now they wore them.

They cautiously went through the kitchen.

No more mudman things were found.

They went through the doors to the main eating area.

*It looked strangely clean.*

Both Artemis and holly thought.

*Sure the tables weren't set but there wasn't chunks of debree everywhere.*

They crept around the corner and Holly peeked around.

Artemis peeked around her.

Something moved and Artemis almost screamed.

It was a black cat. It sat in the crack of a door to another room.

Artemis mentally slapped himself. How could that possibly rack his nerves.

He realized he was shaking and willed himself to stop.

The cat licked it's paw and looked around the room.

Suddenly they heard a 'shoop' and the cat meowed before disappearing into a dwarves mouth.

He looked like another dwarf that Artemis knew but all dwarves looked pretty similar.

This one had a red sort of bandana on his head, and another one on his left wrist.

The dwarf looked around. He licked his lips and disappeared back into the room, shutting the door.

"Foaly." Holly whispered. "Identify him for us?"

"Delud. A sneaky dwarf. Even more than Mulch. Hired by Opal a bunch before her unveiling." Quiet clicks and taps could be heard.

Holly sighed. "Another one?" She turned to Artemis. "The LEP has been chasing guys like these all month."

"Bet there are tonnes." Artemis pointed to an air vent up on the wall near the ceiling. "Could we get in there?"

Holly flew up and inspected it. "I'll be fine. You on the other hand might need to lose some weight."

He knew she was joking but he still replied with "I am not fat." He crossed his arms.

Holly laughed quietly. "Then you should be just fine."

She flew up and pulled off the grate from the vent.

"Come on." She gestured. She deactivated her wings and flew in.

Artemis crawled in after her.

(Guys just so you know it's not dark because they have night vision in their helmets.)

 **Okay so guys this is my first story so please no hate, if anyone even reads this.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	18. Chapter 17

Dust arose from the sides of the vent as they crawled through and they both fought the urge to cough.

Any loud noises could give them away now.

"Can you get me a vent layout?" Holly whispered to Foaly

"Of course I can." Artemis imagined Foaly rolling his eyes.

The map on their visors was suddenly replaced by a layout of the vent, along with their position and showing the rooms below.

"Two maps combine. Your getting better Foaly." Artemis instantly regretted that sentence.

Foaly went on to ramble about all the things where the faries had never recognised his greatness.

Holly glared at Artemis and then sighed.

She focused on the map, blocked out Foaly's yapping and began to navigate towards the room the dwarf was in.

They took what felt like an endless amount of turns and twists.

After a while, Holly turned the next corner and saw a grate!

Her crawls quickened and she grabbed the grate.

She pulled it open quickly and was greeted with the sight of the kitchen.

"Holly?" Artemis tapped her back. "What room is it?"

"The kitchen." Holly sighed and Artemis held back laughter.

Since they couldn't turn around in the cramped space of the vents, they got out.

Artemis put his ear against the door.

Holly put the grate cover back on "What is it?" She turned to him.

Artemis grabbed the handle.

"Don't open it." Holly warned.

Artemis opened it. It swung open easily.

It was empty.

What was probably a closet was now an extended room, with 2 walls made of the original material glued together with dwarf spit. It was sort of see-through.

"Ew." Holly stayed her distance from the 2 spit walls.

"How did they get out?" Artemis pondered.

He tapped circles around the room.

Clank

Clank

Clank

Clink

Artemis stopped on his 4th circle around the room.

*Clink huh?* he went back to the spot and tapped.

Clink

Clink

He pulled out a small pocket knife. He raised it, stabbing the ground, and began to saw on the circle.

He carved only where it was easy to cut - where there was a hole.

When the circle was cut, he pulled it up.

It was a deep hole, with a ladder.

Artemis sheathed the knife and gestured at Holly.

He slowly went down, always checking for noises.

Finally, they got to the bottem.

It looked like an unfinished basement.

The floor was stone. The walls were dirt with spit and so was the ceiling.

There was little to nothing inside. A table, some chairs, some desks, and a bunch of boxes in one corner.

Artemis went around the room and checked for anyone. There wasn't anyone.

"Where did they go?" Holly asked, coming to the same conclusion has he had.

"Well they could have easily left while we were in the vents." Artemis pointed out.

"True." Holly started unpiling and opening the boxes.

There were so many random objects.

Wooded figures, furniture, full garbage bags of who knows what, many different things.

"Nothing..." Holly stepped back after searching the boxes and reported to Foaly. "I really thought we had something."

No reply from Foaly.

"Strange." Holly said calmly and then suddenly spun around and fired a shot into the shadows.

Someone quietly jumped.

Artemis fumbled to get out his blaster.

Someone moves a bit and Artemis fumbled faster.

Finally pulling it out, Artemis took a position behind a box and rested his gun.

*Their taking too long.* both Holly and Artemis thought.

Holly moved to the left and Artemis stayed in his position on the right.

Holly nodded at Artemis and instantly fired.

A figure moved out of the way and Artemis fired.

The figure screeched and a light lit the shadows.

"Goblins!" Holly backed up and fell over the scattered boxes.

The goblins leaped out and fired flaming balls at the duo.

Artemis raised his gun and fired a bunch of shots. 2 hit their targets.

A fairy stepped out from the goblin gang.

"Sleep." She waved her hand at Artemis.

The world wobbled in his eyes. His knees buckled and he began to sink towards the floor, fighting back with no avail.


	19. Chapter 18

"No!" Holly screamed.

She scrambled to her feet and took a hasty shot.

The shot sizzled on her elbow and she gasped.

She lost concentration for a second and Artemis got up, closed his eyes, and took a wild shot.

The shot hit her ankle and she collapsed.

Holly was about to say something when the goblins opened fire and she got one on her chest.

She flew back into a box, pausing for a second before crawling to behind a box.

Artemis knew she was going to heal and apparently the goblins did too.

They lit the box on fire and Artemis shot into the crowd.

Then the air cracked and the goblins fell one by one.

They were all rounded up when the radio came back on.

"Jeez that was a firewall if I've ever hacked through one."

Holly started cuffing the goblin corpses. "We've got a fake lead here. Anyone tell you to send us?"

Foaly slamed his desk. "Man I really thought that was a real lead. No. I found it myself."

"Darn." Holly got up and let Artemis cuff the rest of them.

"We also got an evil fairy here." Artemis added.

"Opal?" Foaly asked wistfully.

"Nope. We'll bring her in for scanning, along with a truck load of goblins."

"Truck load? Can your wings really carry all that weight?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Just get us a LEP shuttle okay you butt."

"Okay sheesh princess." Foaly quietly laughed at his joke.

By the time the shuttle arrived, they had ran out of hand cuffs and resorted to zip ties that were found in the boxes, and all of the goblins had been lifted one by one up outside the building.

The shuttle was heard rumbling and it landed roughly.

An officer came down the ramp as soon as it came down.

"A female officer?" Artemis observed.

"Don't be rude or anything." She said.

She saw Holly and gasped.

Artemis rolled his eyes. *Fan girls*

She released a barrage of questions including a bunch of flat out girly questions.

She finally stopped to take a breath. "Really? She's famous and i'm not?" Artemis commented.

"Well, you look kind of funny right now sitting on that fairy." Holly laughed at that one.

Artemis got up. "Well the 'Famous lady' couldn't be seen holding down a prisoner, and it's kneeling. Kneeling." He stressed the word.

"Sure." The new LEP smiled.

Holly laughed again. "Whats your name? I like you."

"I'm betira." She beamed and smiled.

A squad of LEPs came out and brought in the goblins.

They all sat in the back but the fairy. She would be up front.

They soon landed in front of the LEP police department.

More LEP officers came out. Half took the prisoners inside, and the other half were fan girls.

Artemis stood back as the fan girls rushed Holly and abandon their duties.

Like all fan girls with first question was 'Is it really you?' And then the random crazy questions.

Holly seemed overwhelmed and so Artemis stepped foreward.

"Hey. Don't you guys have a job to do."

No one listened. Holly got idea.

"Hey guys." She softly pushed them away. She pointed behind her. "I think we all have a job to do. Once this is done you guys come to the break room and then you can ask me your questions."

Everyone immediately ran to do their job.

Artemis gave her an unnoticeable peck on the cheek.

"Nice to be famous?" He asked.

"Jealous?" Holly grinned.

Foaly came through the doors, somehow passing by the crowd of LEPs taking uncontious prisoners inside.

"Wow what a crowd. Your famous all right." Foaly gestured them to the van.

"We get the honor of the fairy." Artemis guessed.

"Yep." Foaly went back inside. "I got some work to do so..." he galloped back.

Once he was inside, Holly walked by the guard and opened the door.

The fairy lept out and onto the roof of the shuttle.

She pulled a gun out of a hidden pocket and fired at the station.

The LEPs inside closed the doors and the blasts were blocked out.

Artemis retreated behind another parked shuttle.

He fired wildly at the fairy.

The fairy shifted and moved from side to side as each bullet came at her.

He realized she had dodged all of the bullets when they had passed.

Holly noticed to and fired her own shots.

The fairy hopped off the shuttle, rolling and took a couple of shots at Holly.

Holly jumped out of the way and pulled out her baton.

Artemis grabbed an electro shock stick through the window of the shuttle he was hiding behind and they ran at her.

Holly swung and the blow was blocked by her forearms.

Artemis reached her and swung at her back, holding the staff in the middle and charging it up.

She ducked under it.

Artemis ducked and rollandand Holly lept over him.

They came to ether side of her.

Her forearms extended to sticks which she yanked off.

She rolled under Holly's swing and slammed both sticks onto Artemis's staff.

It snapped in to and she swung at him.

He ducked, grabbed each part of his staff and stabbed her ankle.

She simply kicked it away.

She swung down at him and he hopped back.

Holly jumped off the shuttle and kicked her face.

She spat out blood and swung her sticks low at her.

Holly jumped over the attack and brought her sticks to her temples.

They buzzed around her skin and her face broke.

Her mask fell and he saw her real face. She looked a bit like Holly, bit with different eyes and a different vibe around her.

Holly, who thought they had won, had sheathed her baton and the attacker tripped her before smacking her temple, knocking her out.

Artemis came from behind but she slipped out of the way and he had to jump over Holly's body.

She sent a swing at Artemis, single handedly.

He spun around, crossing his sticks to block the blow.

The 2 sticks trapped her 1 and Artemis struggled to twist her weapon out of her hand.

She flicked her other stick at his legs and he disengaged to block the attack.

She went on attack and charged foreword, wirling her sticks.

He blocked one and raced to block the other, landing an awkward block.

She saw the opening and slammed his wrist.

His weapon flew but he jabbed at her thigh and she fell to the ground.

She spammed and kicked Artemis back.

She pushed herself back up surprisingly fast and charged again.

Artemis was quickly driven back by the weapon disadvantage.

He knew that he had to do something and quickly jumped on top of a shuttle.

She scowled and braced for a jump.

Artemis hopped down and when she jumped they passed each other, he sent a tazer to her stomach.

She hit the shuttle and fell back to the floor, clutching her stomach.

Artemis tazered her wrists quickly and her hands dropped her weapons.


	20. Chapter 19

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She screamed in frustration. Artemis stood over her. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roll over." He commanded. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shook her head at him and spat up. The spat flew up and then back onto her. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis kicked her. She rolled onto her side, and then back. He tazered her stomach again. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She cursed and rolled over. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She did a quick pushup and stood up when Artemis smacked her down. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She fell awkwardly on her chest and Artemis sat on her back. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She flailed around for a bit but she couldn't reach Artemis. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis pulled her hands behind her and she wiggled but Artemis held her wrists. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The LEPs came out of the station and took guard positions. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The fangirls healed Holly first. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Betira passed Artemis a pair of leg and wrist shackles. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration:  
none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shackled the fairy and lead her inside. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He let the LEP guards take her, but followed them anyway. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They went through some doors near the back hallway and Artemis got to see just how big the place was. Holly's office and Foaly's were both near the front, so he had never seen it to the full extent. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They swiped security cards at the second door and lead then down a hallway of well lit rows of prison cells. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Many had dwarves, goblins, and the such. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were all labeled by computer screens. There was already one for the fairy. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was labeled 'Rya'. *Rya* Artemis took note of the name. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They threw her in, locked it, and left. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis went to back outside and found Holly. All the fan girls were waiting in the break room, assumingly. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She waved when she spotted him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nice moves." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Guess she's too much for the LEP?" Artemis grinned. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size:  
11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly crossed her arms but smiled. "Maybe butler should teach me too." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He grinned. "You know I could teach you too right?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We've got to do that some time." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis nodded. "Maybe you should get to your fans. I bet their waiting." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly got up, took a few steps and then turned around. "Where are they again?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis laughed. "The break room?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He followed Holly inside and left her in the break room to talk to Foaly. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Foaly was in his office. Artemis knocked and he waved him in. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Any new developments?" He glanced at the multi-screen computer. He had a small list and several programs open. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Foaly shook his head. "I think we might need some information out of her head." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you have any info on her?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gave you a real fight huh?" He spun back to his computer. "Yeah. Rya. 300 years old. Tried to go for the LEP, Failed, ran off." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal;  
font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You get lots of those?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, but most go for the regular police after that. She ran away." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Interrogation?" Artemis suggested. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You use too many mud men ways." He smiled. "We can just read her mind." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He messaged someone from his computer. "We can go in a few minutes. Just let them set up." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis nodded. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So how are things with you and Holly?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pretty deep." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She was moping around today. What did you do?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Something I regret. I cheered her up I think." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Foaly's computer dinged. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I bet you did." He stood up. "Lets go read some heads." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I've got a bit of writer's block and this is all I could scrap together. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"More coming soon!/span/p 


	21. Chapter 20

Okay guys I understand that the prologue was trash. I'll edit it if I can. If not the new prologue will be in a future chapter.

Boom no writers block! Damn that took a while but now I'm back in the business.

-

They went down the hallway, but then turned down a new door.

They passed through a small room with a window and a bunch of guards.

Through the window Artemis could see Rya secured in a chair. She wore a blindfold and a strange blue and white suit that she had worn during their fight.

Foaly opened a door and gestured Artemis inside. He shut the door behind them.

Artemis walked up to the table. He let Foaly talk first.

"Hello."

Rya nodded.

Artemis snorted.

"Your a good fighter." Rya looked in his direction. "But I'n better."

"Sure. Sure."

Foaly got back on track. "Anything you want to tell me before we start?"

"Yep."

"What is it."

"That was it."

Artemis nearly slapped her, but realized that that would be somewhat like something he would say.

"Jeez lady." He replied instead.

"Alright." Foaly unfolded something from behind Rya's chair. The chair unfolded and an arm holding a helmet cane out from behind. There was wires everywhere.

Foaly took some wires coiled at the bottom. He took it and plugged the other end into a plug under the window.

He placed the helmet on Rya's head. She shook but the arm bent and the helmet stayed on.

Foaly and Artemis went back to the room.

Foaly took out a laptop and plugged it into a wire that came out of the wall.

Through the window, he saw that Rya appeared be to calming down.

On the laptop, a bunch of videos loaded in. They were from each day.

Foaly cracked his knuckles. "Lets get started."

A few hours sifted by. They watched through the clips.

There was things that Foaly took note of, and things that no one wanted to see.

After a while, Artemis got up.

"I'm gonna check on Holly."

Foaly's eyes stayed on the screen. "Sure. I'm almost done."

Artemis left silently.

He checked the break room but Holly wasn't there. All of the fan girls still were.

They chattered like a cafetirium. It was a wonder how they fitted on the couches and chairs.

"Does anyone know where Holly went?"

Most of them kept on talking.

One girl turned to look. "Why do you need to know."

"Why do you need to know why I need to know." Artemis grinned.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

Artemis chuckled to himself. *tounge twisters and riddles.* He thought

A girl popped up behind her. "She went to her office."

The first girl swung around. "Hey!" She crossed her arms.

"What you just wanted to keep him here?"

"Why would I do that?" She was visibly blushing and she turned away.

Artemis left them and went to Holly's office.

He almost knocked when he heard a second voice through the door.

"So how are you? You were so pissed off this morning and now your throwing roses."

Holly's voice responded. "None of your buissness Kelp."

Kelp sighed. A loud sigh. "Holly, are you okay? You've been a bit strange lately."

"And how would you know?" Artemis could imagine her crossing her arms.

"Holly, I care about you."

"As if it wasn't obvious."

"Then why are you acting so unknowing."

"Because..." Holly trailed off.

Artemis decided it would be a good time to knock.

Holly answered the door. Artemis came in.

Holly returned to behind her desk. Trouble sat on the right, in a guest chair.

Artemis grabbed a guest chair and pulled it away from Trouble before sitting.

Trouble noticed the change. "Do you have anything against me?"

"Depends."

He threw his hands up. "The one word answer for everything."

Holly decided to hop in. "Find anything?"

Artemis welcomed the subject change. "Of course. We have where she trained, who she works for, the sort of useful stuff. Foaly'll brief you once he's done."

"So what was with all the fan girls on Holly? None for you Fowl?" Trouble bumped in.

"I didn't see a soul around you ether Kelp."

Trouble got up. "Well I've got more LEP work to do. You probably as well."

He walked out, leaving the door open.

Artemis closed it.

"Thanks for the save." Holly smiled.

Artemis smiled back. "Your welcome."

"So I guess you heard what he said..." she brushed some hair behind her ear and dropped her gaze.

"You bet."

"Don't worry. I love you more." She walked over and kissed him.

She sat on Artemis's lap and fed her tounge into his mouth.

Artemis savoured the moment. Their tounges circled eachother and their lips pressed.

*This is the woman I love.* thought Artemis.

Artemis's cock hardened and Holly felt it beneath her.

She released the kiss "Now?"

Artemis nodded. "No time like the present."

Holly got off him and he locked the door.

They both quickly stripped off their clothes.

Holly laid down and opened her legs.

Artemis dropped down on top of her.

His cock pressed into her and she moaned.

Artemis shooshed her. "The walls here arn't soundproof."

"Foaly can see this." She gestured to the security cameras.

"Disabled." Artemis grinned.

He lifted up and slammed into her.

The pains washed in again and Holly struggled to keep quiet.

She tensed and dug her nails into Artemis's shoulders.

He grimaced and slowed down a bit.

He dug deeper into her. A warm wetness covered his cock.

Holly took one hand off his shoulders and stretched her hand down.

Artemis felt her cold hands on his balls and shivered.

He began to slide up and down inside her.

"You won't be able to walk after this." He whispered.

Holly smiled up and him and suddenly his thrusts quickened.

She felt his cock dig deeper into him.

"I. Love. You." She said between his thrusts.

Artemis could feel the need to piss and let it out into Holly.

The cum snaked it's way into her.

Holly shivered at the feeling but imbraced it still.

She then cummed as well, but Artemis did not stop.

"Art-em-is?" She struggled.

He picked up speed and Holly nearly screamed.

Her nails dug deeper into his back and scrapped down trails in him.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Holly muttererd.

Artemis felt something squeeze out of him, and slowed down a bit.

Holly felt it enter her and groaned. It squeezed it's way into her and down until she couldn't feel it.

Artemis sped up even more.

He was well past his limits but he kept on going.

Holly thought about stopping him, but she was enjoying it. A new level of pleasure.

He circled himself inside her and hit the perfect spot.

Holly gasped and writhed beneath him.

Artemis suddenly crashed down on her.

Holly rolled him off and his skin stick to her for a second.

They were both covered in sweat.

Artemis turned and brushed his hands through her sweaty hair.

He sat up.

Holly tried to sit up but fell back down.

Artemis chuckled.

She looked down at her legs. They wouldn't move! She willed them to bend. They did not.

"What have you done now?" Holly demanded.

"Jeeze. It's apparently natural." He helped her into a sit and secretly poked her. She stayed up with her hands and took no notice.

"How long does this last?"

"About half an hour." Artemis calmly responded.

"You help we with my clothes now."

Artemis passed her clothes to her and helped her slip them on.

"Turn the security back on?" Holly looked at the security camera.

A little device was screwed to it.

He stood on the guess chair and pressed a button on the top of the device.

Holly pulled her self across the floor to the base of her chair.

"This is ridiculous." She crossed her arms from her spot on the floor.

Artemis picked her up and put her on the chair.

He kissed her cheek. "I warned you."

"I thought you were joking." She still had her arms crossed. "What do I do until this wears off?"

"Just do normal work at your desk?"

Holly sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Artemis started separating the sweaty stick together hair.

"Ow." Holly said blamingly as he picked apart a big chunk of hair.

She did that every time.

"Sorry." Artemis smiled when he was done.

She punched him in the arm. "Your not sorry."

Artemis walked towards the door. "'I better go help Foaly. Will you be okay without me?"

"No." She grabbed his arm and hugged it childishly.

"Okay. I'm only staying until your legs are better." He sent a message to Foaly regarding an issue.

Holly nodded.


	22. Chapter 21

Wow that last chapter was long. Hope y'all enjoyed it! This one's also long!

-

Artemis pulled up the guest chair and sat in it.

It was a long wait. Artemis decided to make small talk.

A little while later Trouble came in. He was out of breath, which was strange. The LEP office wasn't that big.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "No knocking?"

He took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Foaly wants you two. New lead."

Artemis nodded. "We'll be right there."

Trouble nodded back and left.

"How will I get there?" Holly almost laughed.

Artemis poked her.

"Oww." She complained.

"Ah ha. Your legs are coming back to you." Artemis grinned.

Holly tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled and she fell foreword onto her desk.

She hit her chin and fell onto the floor.

"Jeeze" Artemis stood over her. "You need to get used to walking again. Or at least your body does."

He pulled her up and let Holly hug her to stay up.

They took steps around the room together.

After a bit, she could walk alone. It was a brittle walk, but she could do it.

"Lets go." She said and slowly walked to the door.

"So fast?" Artemis worried that she would face plant into the floor.

"Yes. Foaly wants us."

They met Trouble in the hallway.

"I was just gonna call you again. Come on."

Along the walk he briefed them. Foaly had found a clip of her sneaking around and spying on Artemis and Holly.

She also had footage from the security cameras in the Fowl manor.

They got to Foaly's office and he pretty much re-told it to them.

They walked together to the room holding Rya. They had moved her to a private room.

Trouble left them outside the door. "Never a break as the captain." He had said.

They entered the room. Rya was in a chair, hands behind her back, in a full black outfit.

She was currently in the middle of a fit, shaking and cursing.

Rya saw them when they entered. She threw a crazier fit.

Artemis approached her. He put his hand on her forehead.

Rya glared at him. "Your not bad." Her eyes flicked to Holly. "You suck."

Holly barged foreword. "You won because you had a mask." She stuck a finger in her face.

"You still suck. Only standard LEP training." Rya grinned.

Holly slapped her and walked away.

Foaly gestured Artemis over. He had his laptop.

Foaly pulled the clips he'd found from her memories.

"She had no direct contact with Opal as far as we know."

"And that isn't an awful lot!" Rya commented from her chair.

"She blocked part of her memories some how with her magic so we don't know much." Foaly continued.

He pulled out a cube and threw it on the ground. It pulsed it's light.

"360 way sound barrier." He briefly explained.

Artemis saw Rya laughing from her chair, but he couldn't hear her.

He turned back to Foaly.

"You had a lead?" Holly inquired.

"Yes." He scrolled to a spot in the video and pointed to the name on the phone, and then the back ground. "That name. Someone at LEP. Captain of a squad."

Holly gestured to the back ground. "Some fancy place."

From the picture they could see a fairly fancy house, no where close to the Fowl manor but fancy enough that someone would need a considerable amount of money.

Artemis pointed to the window. "It's above ground."

Foaly nodded. "We've compiled a list of places that this could be."

Holly nodded. They left quickly to her office to grab their wings.

Artemis noticed a wet part on the carpet. He pointed it out to Holly.

"I spill things all the time. Bet it's why I haven't become a captain yet."

Artemis knew it was because she was irrational but decided not to mention it.

He swung on his wings.

"Foaly let you keep those?"

Artemis shook his head. "I just didn't give them back." He grinned.

They walked through the hallway. They met a girl on the way there.

"Hi Holly." She said. She ignored Artemis.

"Veronica" Holly said simply.

Once she passed, Artemis piped up. "Who was that?"

"Our new commander." She scoffed. "Haven't had any real on job experience. Only the easy stuff."

"So I'm guessing you don't like her?"

"She's inexperienced. It just annoys me." Holly quickened her pace. "Lets get to where we're going."

Opal Kenobi sat back in her chair. Going over the security in the Fowl Manor was boring.

But of course she couldn't let her stupid goblins do it. They would freak out at a firewall. Only she could do this job.

She had only started a few minutes ago but it was so...tedious.

Security from the manor checked in and caught her every 2 minutes.

She had to do double the hacking to stop the hack report that sends to Artemis.

*Artemis. Artemis Fowl the second." She scowled.

He had ruined multiple plots of hers, always with help and so annoying.

She decided to check the current security feed.

The Fowl's manor wasn't the most active place but it was interesting. Mildly.

Their huge Butler was preparing dinner. Or lunch. Opal didn't care.

Juliet was training.

The Fowl parents were having sex. (She quickly skipped over that)

And the Fowl twins were dueling. Something caught her eye.

They both wore a tank top and loose yoga pants, but only one looked good in it.

She watched as one of the brothers, Becket, out dueled his brother with his bo staff, smacking his brothers staff out of his hands.

He turned and saluted to the security camera. Opal mindlessly saluted back.

They chose new weapons, batons and Becket won again, easily.

Opal stayed glued to the scene as they went through all weapons, Becket always easily winning.

She eagerly caught glimpses of his light mucles showing on his arms.

They exited the room after what must have been a couple of hours.

Opal awoke from her mindless sleep.

*A mud man. A mud man.* she slapped herself. She was a fairy. She could not 'swoon' over a child mud man. She was technically close to his age, maybe a but older but still.

She was Opal Kenobi. A fairy genius at a young age. And she swooned over an over average child. Way over average.

*A child genius.* she thought, realizing they had plenty in common.

She wanted him she realized. Needed him.

She turned to her plans. Scribbles and notes on paper. She could easily fit him in. She fell onto her desk in exhaustion.

'Planning' was hard. She also had a side project she wanted done.

Opal got up to grab something to eat. Maybe potatoes. Those were okay.

But her mind would not come off of the handsome boy in Fowl manor.

Artemis slouched in his wings. They had gone through the houses and apartments. Nothing.

Foaly had said they had the suspected caption in custody.

More things for them to look into.

Artemis sighed. They had next to nothing. For a team of the best police in Haven, and maybe even the world.

But he would push through. For the sake of finding Opal.

And for Holly, he liked to think.

It was almost night.

He turned to Holly. She hung from her wings likewise. "Maybe we should get back. We've checked everything."

Holly nodded. "I'm hungry." She complained.

"If you want to, after we talk to Foaly, you could come to my place?"

Holly eagerly agreed. "For sure."

They flew back to the LEP police station.

"Nothing so far. He somehow is blocking out all the important parts of his mind." Explained Foaly back at the LEP station.

Artemis stepped up. "Old fashion torture?" He suggested.

"Maybe, but thats a last resort. He's a fairy too." Foaly countered.

Artemis agreed, but that was all they had. All they really could do.

"Well, thats all I guess. You two better get some sleep."

They both nodded and began their flight.

They were near Fowl manor. Artemis regegnised the hills and surroundings.

Holly suddenly pulled them both to the ground. They landed softly on the hill.

Holly sat down and patted the ground besides her.

Artemis's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Come sit silly."

Artemis sat down next to her.


	23. Chapter 22

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She pointed to the sunset. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The colours of the sky mixed around each other and the sun. The pink and orange and yellow all shone by the sun. They stopped in the far distance at the horizon. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly pulled Artemis closer. Her cheek brushed his. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's so pretty isn't it?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis nodded. He heart beated faster. These moments were what he felt like he lived for. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He turned and kissed Holly. It was a deep strong kiss. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly embraced it excitedly./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her arms wrapped around his head and pulled him closer. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis cracked his mouh open to lap at Holly's lips but she did not open. He slipped his tougne through her tight lips and met her in the middle. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis put his hands on her side, sliding them down and feeling every curve on her body. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly moved onto his lap, not breaking the kiss. She rocked her body lightly and Artemis moaned. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He mumbled something that Holly couldn't understand. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break"  
/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She broke the kiss. "What did you say?" Holly said with smile. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not now." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly pouted. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis smiled. "After dinner. I am also hungry." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly got off him. "Okay." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They flew through the window of Artemis's room and landed softly. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis took off his wings and put them into his closet. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He helped Holly get off her's. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Butler entered the room. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Welcome Artemis. Welcome Holly." He stood with his hands behind his back. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello Butler." Artemis replied. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;  
white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi Butler." Holly pitched in. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Butler smiled. "Dinner will be soon. Do you need anything?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis shook his head. "No." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No thanks." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Butler exited the room and closed the door behind him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis laied on the bed and spread his arms out. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly jumped onto his stomach. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis grimaced. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry." Holly apologised. "Now?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis sat up and Holly fell onto her back. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled her closer. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He bent down and kissed her lightly. "After dinner Holly. Arn't you tired?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly shook her head and smiled. "Never." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color:  
transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly sat up and striped off her LEP suit. Underneath was a sexy black suit. It was tight and showed every aspect of her body. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis raised an eyebrow. He unzipped it and Holly shook it off. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She had a bra and underwear underneath. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly turned around and Artemis undid the clips. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The underclothes fell onto the bed and Holly turned around. She was smirking. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Holly." Artemis knew she really wanted to. "Its almost dinner." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly sat on his hips. She felt his center warm under him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She leaned in on him and he was pushed back onto the bed. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly rubbed her breasts on his face. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis hugged her and pulled her down, before rolling over so that he was on top of her. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly's eyes lit up. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color:  
#000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis grabbed her breasts. Holly moaned. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His hands gripped her nipples and Holly shuddered from the cold. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis made a circling motion with his hands. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly lifted her waist up to rub against Artemis and he tried his best to ignore it. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He grabbed her nipples with his fingers and lightly squeezed, enjoying the sound of her moan again. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He then released her and she shrank underneath the blankets of his bed. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly pouted at him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its almost dinner. Come on." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly looked at him, and then her suit which sat in a mess on the floor. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I need something to wear." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course. You should keep some clothes at my place." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can do that later. I need clothes now." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color:  
transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis gestured to his giant walk in closet. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't wear a suit." But she went towards it anyway. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis quickly hopped down and pinched her ass. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly let out a yip. "Hey." She said over her shoulder and went into the closet. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis sat down at his desk while he waited for Holly to change. She would probably take a while. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pulled out his diary and wrote a short summary of the day. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Someone knocked at the door. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come in." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Butler entered. "Dinner is ready." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis nodded and Butler exited the room quietly. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holly came out of the closet. She had a loose white shirt and that was tucked into a pair of jeans./span/p 


	24. Chapter 23

Hey guys the new prologues out but I'll just add it here.

New Prologue:

Artemis was now 20. Technically 23 after the time paradox.

His brothers had grown to 13 years old and Holly was now 96.

He it was morning and he had just woken up.

Artemis stretched out his arms and sat up. Something felt off.

Not with the room….with him.

A strange feeling was inside him. He craved something…..

Something that maybe shouldn't be done…..

Holly:

Holly flew over a small town, admiring the scenery of mountains on her left.

They were white and snowy, and were more lifelike than anything she could experience underground.

She tried to keep her mind away from the past hours. It really wasn't that bad. Demoted back to leuininet from major.

By the new commander. Veronica.

She scoffed to herself. Veronica was a knock off. She didn't have real experience. Never a real gun fight.

Kelp had fought on his side, but that didn't change much.

Veronica apparently had all the credit and support in the world, being inspired by Holly as a child, and then 'discovering that she wasn't what she thought she was.'

The words she said on the news lingered in her head.

She shut them out, spotting a patch of land clear of the invasive weeds and coming down.

She landed softly and walked up to the giant oak, deactivating her wings.

They folded with a satisfying click. She loved these new LEP wings. Nearly no noise, quick and responsive. Way better than the other ones.

Stopping at the ancient oak's many gigantic roots, she looked around for an acorn.

She shuffled around a bit, trying not to hurt the creatures that hid around.

She stopped and heard a slight brush behind her.

She spun around with her blaster drawn in time to see a tranquiliser dart hit her left arm in a bit of pain.

She fought against the feelings of sleep and desperately pulled the dart out to no avail.

*Artemis?* she thought as she drifted into a dark sleep.

She woke up in a comfortable cell, if you could call it that. It was more like a bedroom.

There was a big bed behind her. A desk in front. A cloth was on top but she assumed it was a gag.

She tried to spin around but something bit into her wrists.

Looking down, she realized she was tied to a chair, in her bra and underwear.

Metal cuffs held her wrists and ankles together, and those to the chair. She tried to squeeze out and they clinked together.

Artemis entered the room. He wore his normal suit.

"Artemis? I thought your kidnapping days were over." She exclaimed. "Let me out!"

"This is something different Holly" and he began to undo her bra

"Artemis wait!" she wailed and jiggled in the chair.

The cuffs scraped her wrists but she didn't care.

Artemis pulled off her bra and threw it on the floor.

He grabbed her breasts and Holly tried to spin away. "This is rape!"

Artemis grabbed her hardening nipples and squeezed them lightly.

He played with her breasts, massaging them with both hands.

He kissed her and she felt his tongue on her lips.

She opened her mouth to scream and Artemis's tongue barged in,clogging her mouth.

His hips trailed down her chest and down to her panties.

Artemis pressed into the kiss and her underwear was quickly unclipped.

It was thrown too and Artemis bent down.

He let go of the kiss and Holly sucked in air.

Artemis went down to a kneel.

He found she had cleanly shaved.

Artemis stuck out 2 fingers.

"Artemis Fowl don't you DARE!" Holly screamed.

Artemis took no notice and stuck the 2 fingers up her pussy.

Holly felt his fingers inside him and screeched out.

He ran his hand down her hair.

Holly wouldn't give a hint, but his fingers felt amazing inside her.

Artems moved and circled his fingers inside her.

Holly's head fell back and she wailed at the ceiling.

Her cum shot out and coated his fingers.

Artemis pulled out his fingers and rubbed the cum between his fingers.

He whipped it on the cloth on the desk and stood up.

He quickly took of his clothes.

Holly was quick to notice that his penis was giant by fairy standards. He had lightly packed muscles everywhere.

Artemis reached behind her and carefully undid her cuffs.

Once she was free, she swung at Artemis's face.

He blocked the blow easily and grabbed her wrists.

Holly was suddenly pushed back as Artemis forced her onto the bed behind her.

She flopped back and was forced down flat.

He sat on her stomach and held her wrists.

"Artemis wait a seco-" she called desperately.

He leaned down and kissed her, cutting her off.

He got off her stomach, sat on her hips and let his stiff cock slide into her.

Holly struggled in the pain but Artemis held her still.

It ran down the inside of her slowly until it could go no further.

He moved down and then back up, moving his cock in her.

"ahh-hhh-hhh" she moaned as the pleasure overtook the pain, unable to move under Artemis.

A warm river of cum shot up into her. It felt like there was no where for it to go.

She would never say, but she enjoyed it. The feeling of his cock inside her felt like magic, even more than her own healing magic.

Artemis ignored her, releasing one of her wrists to grope her breasts.

Holly tried to swat at him with her now free hand but she could not. Not with the amount of pleasure that she felt.

Artemis let go of her other wrist and played with both her breasts. He kissed one and then swirled his tongue around it.

He sucked on her nipples and she squirmed

Artemis licked around her and her neck.

His cock slowed down inside her and Holly called out with all her will.

"Artemis wait a second!"

Artemis paused.

"More" she said, giving up her will and instantly regretting it.

Artemis smiled. "My pleasure."

Then he got up, holding her wrists and rolled her onto her back, pushing her back onto the bed.

He jammed his cock into her ass and Holly's hisses were muffled by the bed.

Artemis moved as fast as he could, grabbing her breasts from behind.

Holly arched her back but Artemis weighted her back down.

He grabbed the cuffs from the chair and wrestled her arms back behind her, securing her arms behind her.

Holly flailed her arms awkwardly but Artemis continued to do her.

Holly let out a staggered pant.

Flipping her back over, he did her pussy again, slamming into her with all his strength.

Her boobs bounced and jiggled.

Holly tried to get him off, but her hands were stuck beneath her.

They both cummed and it flowed down to Holly's stomach, pooling down onto the bed.

A seed came out of Artemis and Holly felt it pushing through her insides.

Holly moaned and thrashed around.

Artemis finally stopped, knowing that she was at her limit.

He spun around on her hips and cuffed her ankles.

He got off her and stood beside the bed.

"Artemis what's gotten into you?!" she rolled around in the bed.

She turned to Artemis frowning, her eyes begged Artemis.

Artemis got back on the bed and got Holly to her knees.

He lay down and spread his legs.

Holly licked and twirled her tongue around Artemis's cock.

She put it all in her mouth and moved her head up and down.

She got back up to the top and sucked on the mushroom like tip.

She went faster and Artemis moaned.

Secretly, Holly loved to see him pleasured.

She soon felt cum on her tongue.

It was sweet and sticky. She savoured the taste.

Artemis moved back. Holly tried to follow and fell on her face.

He lifted her up and put her back on the chair.

"Artemis?" she asked, worried "This isn't you."

He secured her back on the chair.

Holly tried to get through to Artemis. "This isn't you Arty. Arty?"

Artemis kneeled down. "No, it isn't" he replied before kissing Holly on the lips.

Artemis then stood up and walked through the door.

"Artemis" she called, struggling to get out of her chair.

Holly was suddenly alerted by a slit in the door sliding open and was instantly struck with another tranquiliser dart.

She awoke back at the tree, not remembering anything about the past hour and continued to plant the acorn in the ground, feeling the magic flow through her before flying back to the LEP base, only feeling a slight stickiness on her stomach.

-  
Back to the story!  
-

Holly walked over and sat on his lap. The chair squeaked underneath them.

Artemis massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Your shirt is transparent."

Holly looked down. She could see her own breasts through the shirt.

"Oops." She blushed. "But all you have is suits. I can't wear a suit!"

"And why not?"

Holly didn't really have a reason, but she just didn't want to wear a suit.

Artemis smiled. "Fine. No suit. I think I have something for you."

He went into the closet and turned on the light. Rows and rows of suits were illuminated.

He pulled out a stool from behind the door and placed it in the center of the room.

Artemis climbed up. There was a box on a shelf above the suits. He pulled it down.

He left the stool, knowing that butler would put it back, and came out.

Artemis place the box onto the ground. Holly tried to open it but it was taped shut. He took out a pocket knife and tore through the tape.

Artemis took out clothes and stacked them on his back.

Holly went through the clothes. Surprisingly they were girl clothes.

"Girl clothes?" She asked Artemis.

"My parents had gotten them when they found they were having a baby. They haven't known the gender at the time." He calmly explained

"Riiiiiight." Holly noticed a lot of the clothes were fancy, like his own.

"Fiiiiine." Artemis sighed. "My parents always thought I would fall in love with Minerva.

"Minerva Paradizo?"

"You have yours and I have mines."

"Does she love you back?" Holly wanted to know.

"Probably, but I love you." He kissed her.

Holly's heart warmed. She knew that, but just him saying that made it much better.

"Now get some clothes on."

Holly went back into the closet with a bunch of clothes. Artemis laied down on the bed.

She soon came out. Holly wore a short skirt dress and a green shirt.

"Lets go to dinner." She smiled.

Artemis took her and they walked downstairs together.

Everyone was already at dinner. They quickly went to get washed up.

Apon coming back, the food was on the table. Several fancy looking dishes were set on the table.

Holly had to quietly ask Artemis what each dish was.

She tried strange looking fish, eggs, and several other strange delicacies. Holly enjoyed them all.

Filled up with dinner, an hour later, Holly tried her best to sit up at the table.

Her stomach was full and even though she wanted to get upstairs, she could not move.

Artemis got up and brought his and her dishes over.

He picked up Holly. She flopped in his arms.

Holly was heavy, but Artemis could easily carry her.

He dropped Holly onto the bed. She groaned. Her eyes cracked open.

"Now?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Your almost asleep. Lets go to bed."

Holly yawned. "Fiiiiine. But were doing it tommorow."

Artemis tugged of her clothes. Holly fell asleep halfway through.

He took off his own garments and crawled to the top of the bed.

Artemis slipped under the blanket, sliding Holly underneath as well.

Holly moaned and rolled to his side.

Artemis slipped his leg under her and wrapped her in a hug.

He gathered her hair in his hands. It was short, but Artemis ran his hands through it.

His legs curled around hers.

Artemis stared at Holly. The last week had been amazing. He haden't really thought about it. But it had been.

Artemis kissed Holly. She was still asleep.

She was his match. His second half.

The first time they had had sex, they had woken up with each other. That was a great feeling. Both of them.

Artemis drifted into a sleep. He hadn't eaten as much as Holly, because he had known the amount of courses, but it had definitely been filling.

His hand on Holly's ass, he fell asleep.

Someone was shaking him. Hard. He cracked open his eyes.

Holly was in her LEP suit. She shook him hard. A scared expression plastered her face

"Somethings here."

Artemis sat up. He jumped down off the bed and threw is clothes on.

He turned to Holly. "How do you know?"

Holly hugged his arm. "The door. Somethings at the door."


	25. Chapter 24

She handed him her spare blaster.

Artemis took it and lead them down the stairs, aiming around he house.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Fowls. Open." A loud voice spoke outside.

"Fairies." Holly whispered.

"Wings." Artemis dashed back into their room, grabbing both their wings and running back.

He threw on his and Holly did the same.

They flew to the bottom of the stairs.

The door burst open. Fairies fired from the door.

Everyone in the house woke up from the sound.

Butler ran down the stairs, gun in hand.

Beckett and Myles ran across the top floor.

The fairies opened fire on the twins. A shot flew just over Beckett's head.

A fairy turned and hit the one who shot. "You can't hurt that one!" He yelled.

Artemis and Holly took cover in the living room, peeking out to get shots.

"Securitys' down." Artemis grumbled. He really needed to update it with fairy tech.

The fairies began to fall back, the gun in Butlers hand cleaning them out.

They ran out onto the lawn.

Holly and Butler charged foreword.

"Wait!" He called to Holly, but they ran through the door in pursuit of the soldiers.

Artemis chased after them.

He jumped through the door. Holly and Butler were indeed clearing out the fairies, but they failed to notice a medium sized pod flying above the house.

The enemys were scattered along the ground, with lethal and nonleathal wounds.

A soldier groaned on the ground. He struggled to lift his gun off the ground, but managed to aim at Holly.

Without thinking, Artemis threw his gun at Holly. It smacked her between the shoulder blades and she fell, dodging the laser that sped over her head.

Artemis turned to the soldier and threw his pocket knife at him. It whirled through the air and hit him in the chest, puncturing his laser resistant armour and going through his chest.

He turned away from the gruesome sight.

More fairies inside the pod fired at Holly and Butler. A shot got Holly in the back, going through her rib cage and into the ground.

Holly fell to the ground with Butler, whom had taken a shot to the shoulder. Both were unconscious.

Fairies hopped out of their pod, floating onto the ground with their wings.

They crouched down and aimed their guns at Artemis. A group of them picked up Holly and Butler, healing them and then knocking them unconscious.

Another group came out with Beckett and Myles.

His mother and father ran out. The soldiers knocked the out the second they were out of the door, injecting them with something and dragging them back inside.

The soldiers slowly surrounded Artemis, aiming their guns at his chest.

Artemis raised up his hands. A soldier came up behind him and smacked his legs.

Artemis fell foreword and face planted into the grass. The fairies forced his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

They pulled him up, flying and dragging Artemis up to the pod.

The fairies did the same with everyone else.

They were thrown into the back of the pod. Holly was still unconscious but Butler, Beckett and Myles were awake.

"I can break out of here." Butler decided.

"No. Were high in the air, farther away that you think, and they had advanced fairy tech." Artemis didn't have a plan this time.

"I'm scared." Myles meeped.

"Those people looked like Holly." Beckett noted.

"Yes, but Holly is good."

Beckett nodded.

Butler noticed the scrape marks on his back. "They only used a baton. And no one shot you."

"Not the time." Artemis nodded to Beckett and Myles.

Butler pulled a metal pole out of his tie. It extended to about a foot. He broke his handcuffs and then broke the rest.

Artemis put his hand up. "We can't escape."

The pod shuttered.

"We're here."

Butler quickly hid his metal pole.

The back of the pod opened.

The fairies aimed his gun at them

They all put their hands up.

They were pulled out and lead into a building. Above ground. An Opal industries research station.

They were blind folded and lead down a passage.

Artemis could tell it was a removable panel in the floor of a long room. Hallway most likely.


	26. Chapter 25

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The floor under them changed from tiles to solid metal. It clanked with each of their steps. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They came to a stop. One voice spoke. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Opal.* Artemis thought. Who else could possibly pull this off? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She snapped her fingers. Something slid open. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis could feel them being split up. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The blind fold was roughly stripped off. He stood with a fairy holding up Holly, still unconscious. To his left, Butler, Beckett and Myles were also together. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The fairies behind them shoved them into their cells. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One fairy carried Holly into the cell and left, clicking the gate shut. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Opal's voice sounded through the speaker. "Please remove all clothing. All. Place it in the front right corner of the room." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis removed his clothes. He placed them in the left corner, just to annoy them. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He took off Holly's clothes as well. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis took a look around the room. A bed, a toilet, about 5 meters of space in each direction. Everyone else probably had the same. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Artemis layed Holly on the bed. She groaned and curled into a ball. He crossed his legs and sat at the end of the bed. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*At least there's a pillow.* he thought grimly. *And a blanket.* /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Opal probably thought that one bed for 2 prisoners would be uncomfortable but for Holly and him it would be just fine. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Hope the others are doing okay.* Beckett thought. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He had no one to share his room with. That was good and bad. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Beckett had removed his clothes and placed them in the right corner. He wondered what they could have planned. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His room had the standard cell things. Bed and toilet. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Beckett decided to take a nap. It would probably the longest wait of his life. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Opal's heart pounded. Beckett Fowl was captured. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*No. That sounded wrong.* she decided. *Found.* /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration:  
none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She wanted to meet him, but Opal was afraid. What if he was just as definent as Artemis. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*No. He will love me.* she thought determinedly. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Opal sent a fairy to get him. These new henchmen were better. Those Goblins were disgusting and messy. They were not. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Of course they were more expensive, but she would not care after this plot. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Opal put on her favorite outfit. She wanted this to be perfect. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The cell wall slid open, awakening Beckett. He sat up. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Another fairy came through the opening. "Come." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Beckett followed reluctantly, getting to his feet and walking to him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The fairy wrapped a blind fold over him. He decided it was so he didn't know where to go if he escaped. When. He would get out. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The fairy pulled him foreword, pushing him past so the fairy could do his handcuffs. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family:  
Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One pair secured his ankles. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How do I walk?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We're here." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Beckett was lifted up and layed down on and bed. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His arms were squished underneath him so he rolled to his side. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bed he was on was soft. This was not a prison cell. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The fairy left and the door shut behind him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The room smelled like girly perfume. Very pleasant. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*What are they planning?* Beckett thought. *Torture? Mind control? Could these fairies mind control* /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He took a deep breath. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The door opened. Someone walked in. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /br class="kix-line-break" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So guys, I'm running a bit out of ideas and I know many of you have too much on your hands to write something yourself, so if you have any ideas, please message me and I might just use them! Thanks! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	27. Chapter 26

The person sat on the bed besides him.

He turned his head to then as if he could see.

"Hello." Sounded a female voice from the speaker.

Beckett knew the voice. He had gone through Artemis's files a little while ago.

Opal Kenobi. Fairy. Young genius. Short and pretty. Dangerous.

His mind raced. What would she do? He thought through all of the possibilities.

A very surprising one came to mind. She wanted to fuck him.

*That's ridiculous.* he told himself. But still, his cock hardend.

Opal leaned down and put a warm hand on his chest.

"What do you want." Beckett demanded.

"I think you've figured it out already." She paused. "Love."

Love? This was going crazy!

"Love?"

"Yes."

"And what would you be doing with me today 'love'."

Opal's hand came off of his chest onto. She rolled him onto his back.

"No." He said.

Her warm hand touched his cock. It brushed down it, resting at the base.

Beckett moaned. "Fuck." He whispered.

She stroked it again. Every muscle in Beckett's body strained.

Opal's other hand rested on his chest. "Don't be so tense."

"How nice of you to say."

"Well if your going to be like that."

Her hand went back up to the top, but rolled down his skin on the way down.

*She's fucking me She's fucking me She's fucking me.* he freaked out inside.

A soft finger brushed the top of his cock, the mushroom like tip.

"Please." He groaned at the motion.

Opal played with the flap of skin, going up and down with it. She got to the bottom again and instead massaged his balls.

That felt strange to Beckett

Opal's other hand explored his chest and arms, running through the lines of muscles he'd grown from his training.

"Your good with weapons." She whispered to him. "I'm surprised my soldiers could take you."

*She hacked the security system.* he realized she was just as smart as him.

"It's hard to fight guns with a staff really."

Opal giggled. Beckett smiled.

She took off his blind fold.

Beckett instantly saw a pretty young girl in a cute skirt and purple pants sitting on the bed besides him.

Her eyes were green and she had long black hair with a tanned white skin.

Her hand left his cock and trailed up him. Her hand stopped at his neck. She leaned down over him, lips pursed together.

Beckett froze.

Opal's lips met his. Her lips were soft. She squished down on him.

Beckett close his eyes as if it wasn't happening.

*This is a prank from Myles.* he bet. But no one stopped.

The kiss deepened. Opal opened her lips, sticking her tounge into his mouth.

Beckett felt her tounge coming and tightened his lips. Her tounge licked his lips. Beckett refused.

Opal's tounge wiggled through his tight lips. He pulled his tounge back but she found it, pressing her tounge against his.

Their tounge licked each other over and over again, coating the other in their saliva.

Opal pulled away. Beckett opened his eyes slowly.

"I love you." She whispered.

She got off the bed.

"Going already?" He questioned her.

"No." She said with a smile. "I think it just isn't fair."

Opal pulled a key out of her pockets. She locked the door and came back.

"Roll over." She commanded.

He rolled over and Opal removed his handcuffs. Beckett sat up and rubbed his wrists. They were red an stung but he ignored it.

He looked up at her. She grinned at him.

Opal pulled off her skirt. It came off quickly.

Beckett could easily hold her captive just then but he didn't want to. Something inside him stopped him from doing so.

She wore a pink bra underneath.

Beckett hopped off the bed to stand besides her and stripped down her pants. She lifted up her feet and shook it off.

Opal turned around. He undid the clips on her undergarments and let them fall to the ground.

Beckett got back onto the bed. Opal sat on the opposite end.

They both spread their legs and for the next few minutes they just stared.

Beckett realized she had pretty big breasts and that she had shaved off her hair around her center.

Opal stared at his penis. Would it even fit?

She thought over the last few minutes. *I think he loves me...* Opal wasn't sure what Beckett thought, but so far he was fine.

"Let me fuck you." Beckett spoke.

Opal smiled.


	28. Chapter 27

They swapped spots on the bed.

Opal laied down and opened her legs.

Beckett shuffled towards her. He wasn't sure he knew what he was doing.

"I'll do my best." He smiled.

He grabbed her legs and sat down.

Beckett leaned foreword and let his cock into her.

"Oh." Opal said as it slowly went in. "Oh oh oh oh oh."

He reached the end of his length and paused. He leaned down and put his hands on hers.

They kissed and Beckett began to move.

He went back and forth in a circle, slamming into her suddenly at each end.

Each time he did, another "Oh" could be heard from Opal.

Scared that he would hurt her, he did it very slowly.

Opal appreciated it, but right then she craved something else.

She squished her head back into the bed, breaking the kiss.

"Faster my love." She whispered.

"Are you sure." He whispered back.

"Yes."

Beckett slowly picked up speed. The "Oh" stopped and she began to moan.

A flaire of pain could be seen on Opal's face. She blinked away tears.

"Your hurting."

"It's natural. I promise."

Beckett nodded. His cock slid deeper into her.

She let out a whispering scream. Beckett leaned down and kissed her, no longer holding himself up and letting his weight fall onto her.

Opal began moving in the opposite direction as the pain drowned out. They moved in rythme, together.

She moaned into his mouth, which let out a hollow sound.

Beckett picked up his pace and Opal did too.

Opal shifted to the side and whispered in his ear. "I have to pee."

"Go now." He responded.

"Now? With you in me?"

"Yes."

Opal let it out onto Beckett. It shot up his cock, and then dripped back down into her.

Beckett went back into her. Opal felt the cum fill her up. It was warm and she could feel it dripping down deeper than his full length had.

Suddenly, Beckett lost his strength, falling onto Opal. She shoved him to the side. They lay down on the bed, arms extended, exhausted.

"That was amazing." Beckett declared after a few minutes of catching his breath.

"Yes." Opal leaned over and kissed Beckett.

Beckett kissed her back.

"So hacked the security system did you?"

"Yes. I wanted to see you."

"Of course. And how did you find me?"

"By hacking the security system."

Opal grinned at Beckett.

"Why did you hack it the first time."

"I'm not sure I want to tell you..."

"I know who you are Opal."

She froze. "But how do you know?"

"Because I'm one of the few humans who can hack into Artemis's things."

Opal grimaced. "So you know then."

"Don't worry love." He rolled over and grabbed her ass, squeezing it lightly. "I won't tell."

She raised and eyebrow. "Love?"

Beckett nodded. "Love."

Opal kissed him. "I was scared you wouldn't love me back."

He shrugged. "I didn't know why you had chosen me over Myles."

"He didn't have your charm."

She lightly pushed him onto his back and crawled to the end of the bed. "Mind if I do something?"

"Not at all." He said with confidence, even though he didn't know what she was going to do.

She lowered her head over his center. Beckett instantly knew what she had planned.

"Fine, but my turn after."

Opal nodded. She definally wanted that.

Her hand inched up him. He began to harden once again.

Opal's mouth opened and spread around him, going until it was entirely in her mouth.

She lifted her mouth back up, linking him on the way back up.

Beckett clenched his fists. Opal noticed him tense up. She detached from him for a second.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just fine."

"Okay."

She reattached to her love.

Moving back down, she lightly bit his cock, bringing the skin down with her.

To Beckett, it was slow and amazing. It tickled him and her tounge worked wonders. He truly loved her, though he needed to know what she was really like.

Going back up, she once again detached and lapped at his tip.

Her stroked started slow, but she soon began to speed up. Opal wanted him to cum into her.

She covered him back up, and then lapped at him while going up and down.

Before too long, Beckett cummed into her.


	29. Chapter 28

Opal let him out of her and smacked her lips.

The cum was sticky, and warm. And tasty.

Beckett smiled at her. "It seems to be my turn. Do you mind if it's a bit longer than yours?"

She smiled. "Not at all."

Beckett got up and Opal lay down in his spot. "Nice and warm."

"That's what my backs for."

Opal giggled. She opened her legs but Beckett wanted to do something else first.

He went over her knees and sat on her stomach, making sure to not squish her.

Opal raised an eyebrow once more.

"I'll do that after."

"After what?"

Beckett abandoned and answer and grabbed her giant breasts. He had secretly wanted to do that during their run through but he would have squished her then.

"Oh." Opal began again.

He felt her nipples harden under his touch. He pinched them and got a moan out of Opal.

Beckett let go of them and grabbed the whole mass, circling with his hand and pressing in several spots.

"And how are you so good at this?" Opal demanded.

"Well on the quest for knowledge, really weird things come up."

"Like sex?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Sure."

He knew she would add another comment so he quickened his circling, massaging around.

Beckett finished quicker than he would rather, but this next one he knew, Opal would love.

He let go and she at up.

He pushed her back down. "Just wait."

Beckett got off her and backed down to the end of the bed. He pulled apart her legs.

"And what are you doing now?"

"You'll enjoy this, just wait."

He took both hands onto her pussy.

"Oh God." Opal whispered.

"Don't worry." He assured her.

His fingers circled her center. To Opal it tickled.

Beckett slowly inserted one finger. He felt the walls inside her.

His love melted under him, cirling her arms to her chest and squealed.

He brought his other hand to her head and stroaked her hair. "It's okay."

"You. Work. Wonders." She gasped.

Beckett slowly pulled his finger back out. Opal squealed again.

He brought his one finger back in, but felt around inside her once inside.

Opal gasped several times, but once she moaned he knew he had hit the spot.

He prodded the spot, producing several girly noises from her.

Beckett decided to be more gentle, slowly massaging into the spot.

Opal let herself onto him, and Beckett slowly pulled out his finger. It was coated in cum.

He licked it off, pointing 2 fingers out and re-entering her.

Opal tensed up and her walls began to close in on him. He pulled his fingers out almost all the way, and then shoved them back in.

"Fuck!" She shouted at the ceiling.

Beckett again pulled out his fingers and then slammed them back into Opal.

She tried to cover up and noise, resulting in a grumble / growl sort of noise.

He finally pulled out his fingers and stopped.

Opal stayed lying down, gasping huge breaths.

"Are you okay?" He ran a hand through her long, black, messy hair.

"What was that?" She sounded angry.

"I'm sorry I-." Beckett desperately tried to apologize.

Opal cut him off. "It was amazing. Crazy amazing."

"We'll have to do this again."

Opal nodded. "You'll probably be staying here for a while."

"Even after I escape" Beckett smiled. "I'll stay in touch with you."

"You'll never escape." Opal joked.

"I bet you Mulch is already on his way here."

She shook her head. "Limestone floors."

Beckett shook his head. "You didn't put limestone under the break room."

"You know with you around, no one will ever escape here." She smiled.

"Then I better stop talking." Beckett smiled "Also, your underground. You need limestone walls and ceilings."

"We'll just leave those for now. It's always a nice touch for your prisoners to escape right at the end of the unstoppable."

"Another evil plot?"

Opal slipped under the blanket of the bed. She loved him, and he seemingly loved her, but would he stop all her plots?

Beckett sighed. "I don't appreciate what your plots do, but I love you. I won't help you, but I won't stop you ether."

She took a deep breath. "Thank goodness."


	30. Chapter 29

Holly smiled at him.

Her finger brushed over his tip and Artemis's back arched. Her other hand smoothed around his chest.

His muscles stood out from his chest, creating lines that she ran her hand along.

Fingering his balls, she lightly squeezed each one inside.

The feeling rippled into Artemis. His eyebrows furrowed together.

Holly took both hands onto his chest, seeing him react to it.

"It's okay. It was enjoyed."

His hand sneaked up and tapped her center, just on the outside. She squealed.

"I hurt you; didn't I?" He looked down his feet and at the other wall.

"I think you might have done something else."

"You think your pregnant?"

"It is probable."

"That's from my vocabulary." He thought about her being pregnant. They could have a baby. It would bring both of them an enormous responsibility, but they had far enough money.

"We'd have to tell the world." Artemis didn't know how that would turn out.

"But no one can stop our love."

"Well even if your not, we'd better tell them rather than they find out on their own."

"Yes. But not right now."

"We should check tommorow. We never did check the first time around."

"Tommorow? We're in prison if you forgot."

Artemis put his hands behind his head. "I bet you Mulch is almost here already."

"Trouble. In my office. Now." The speaker sounded.

He stood up and closed his laptop. Holly and Artemis wern't back yet. It had been a long night, but they should be here by LEP standards.

And he worried for Holly. He always planned to tell her some day, but no day seemed just right. He still waited.

Walking through the hallways, Trouble smiled. He was the LEP commander. He should be calling Foaly.

Arriving at Foaly's office, he knocked for this first time in a while.

"Come in."

He opened the door and the second he was in it closed.

Foaly sat in front of his desk. "Seen Holly? Artemis?"

"No." Trouble began to worry.

"Normally I don't bother with saying Artemis" he paused as Trouble snorted, and then continue. "But this is serious."

Foaly gestured to the screen and he walked around to see.

The screen showed an analysis of Holly's LEP suit and helmet.

He pointed to the left side, where a bunch of data was mashed together.

Trouble couldn't read it so he just shrugged.

"This shows Holly's vitals. Right now they arn't being read. Can't be read. Someone turned off her suit, and removed it from her."

That, Trouble could understand. "So someone's captured he."

Foaly nodded. "I sweeped for satilite location." The screen changed. A picture came up.

Opal industries science lab.

"Well, I suppose we don't need a lead anymore."

"We need a squad there asap. Anyone in mind."

"We'd normally use Holly in this sort of situation. I've got some recruits to try though..."

Foaly nodded. "Grab them and go."

Even though Artemis didn't have a window, he could tell it was night. He had mentally automatically been counting the time. It had been near 10 hours from their kidnapping now.

Holly claimed she couldn't feel it, but had found herself very tired. They now lay on the 1 person bed, entangled in eachother.

Both of them could honestly not care about their clothes being taken. It was something that they did themselves at night anyway.

Holly admitted to using skin cream and now that she had none, she claimed she felt ugly. Artemis had begged to differ.

He ran his hand down her spine. Holly shivered.

His hand lead him down to her ass. She never minded when he did so.

He pushed his cock into Holly but had no urge to move. She groaned.

"Jerk!" Holly exclaimed.

"I thought you were tired."

"But this always gets my adrenaline up."

She detached and sat up on Artemis.

"And it does for you too."

Holly slowly lowered onto him. He felt himself sliding into her.

Artemis rocked his hips up and Holly groaned.

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I thought you were tired."

"Ha ha."

He rocked his hips again.

"Ah." The short sound escaped from Holly.


	31. Chapter 30

"Hey. I'm leading this." She demanded.

Artemis rocked his hips once more.

Holly leaned down and positioned herself above her love.

He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

She moved down and shoved into him.

The pain flooded into both of them and Holly lost her strength.

"Ha ha." She said as Artemis chuckled.

Holly started again slowly.

He tapped her back. "Faster."

She slowly began to go faster. Apon realizing that the pain had ended, she started going even faster.

Artemis had always been in control and now that Holly had going it all it was a completely different experience.

She locked Artemis in a loving kiss. He had no will to break it.

His hands found way to her ass and he shoved himself deeper into her.

He pinched it and she moaned into his mouth, making a hollow noise.

Artemis soon found himself moving underneath Holly. Her noises of pleasure filled their cell and ecoed around.

Her walls closed in on his cock, soon lightly pinching it.

His legs wrapped around her and pulled her tighter.

Holly cummed and the cum dripped down onto Artemis. The feeling was unexpected because he was always over her.

The warm cum pooled on his stomach and dripped down onto the bed. He released his and it soon came back down onto him.

The seed entered Holly and she instantly creased movement. It seemingly wiggled into her until she couldn't feel it any more.

Holly soon realized how tired she was and only had a split second before she crashed down onto her love.

Artemis wrapped his love in a hug, forcing her stomach to make contact with his cum sticky chest.

"We really need to check if your pregnant."

Opal lead Beckett through the underground building. It made him happy to see that she trusted him enough. In truth he could already escape. But he would stay. For now.

She had thankfully given him clothes. His new clothes were similar to his old suit, but were blue instead of plain black. There was also a tye, black, which tucked into his suit.

Opal wore her clothes from the past day. To her, it was the same day. She hadn't had the faintest of sleep. Part of it had been him.

"Mission start." She commanded a fairy at a computer.

Beckett's stomach growled. They had eaten a big dinner, of several normal but sufficient foods, but had no breakfast. Yet. He hoped they could pick up something wherever they would be going.

They nodded, not taking their eyes off the screen, and typed.

They kept walking and rounded the corner. A large garage came into view. Shuttles sat in rows, with pleanty of space in the big room.

She gestured him into a shuttle. The door folded down and they walked in.

Inside, 5 fairies on each side were armed to the teeth. They wore advanced heavy duty fairy armour.

Opal and Beckett walked past them and sat in the front part of the ship.

Another fairy at the front started the engine. They slowly hovered up before shooting foreword.

The garage door fell down instead of retracting up and they sped into the sky.

"What are you doing again?" Opal had never really told him where they were going.

"To Haven. Largest fairy population."

Beckett sighed. This was wrong, but he loved her. He couldn't help stop her. This was going to get too complicated in time.

He wondered how it would all turn out in the end.

-  
Hey guys, so I've ran out of story ideas and dragged this out for as long as I could.

Please, message me your story ideas and I'll pick the best ones to write into this journey.

Thanks for all your comments and for reading this story so far!


	32. Chapter 31

Okay, I managed to pull some things together for this chapter, and the next like, 13 or so, chapters, so sorry if the story idea feels a bit rushed.

I'm still accepting and will always be accepting story ideas if you have any!

Opal's eyes began to close. She had worked on the project for so long now. The rush overnight had been insane and the only thing that had kept her awake had been Beckett.

*Beckett* her thoughts swam to her love. She had came to him just the other day and they had gone through her expectations.

Not even mentioning sex, he was amazing. He had been as supportive as someone not helping could be, he was nice, and remembered everything. He was the first person she had taken as an equal. Not even Artemis could reach that with her.

Opal visualized their night. They had spent their first night together. It had been spent with the 2 entangled in eachother. Beckett's warm body had made her cling to him until she reminded herself of the job she had.

This was the day she got revenge. Too bad Beckett wouldn't help, but it made sense. He didn't know what side to pick, so he didn't pick any.

She fell asleep in the pod, her head squashing into the seat belt.

Beckett lifted her head up. Fast asleep. He kept his hand there to stop her from falling over.

A fairy, a guard, looked at him. He returned the gaze.

He sat in the front pod, with only one guard and a pilot not including himself and Opal.

He had observed that the ship was highly advanced due to their fairy tech. He could only assume what a bunch of parts did. The dash board at the pilots seat had several things he did not know, but many he definally knew.

Realizing he and Opal had not yet shown their affection for each other in front of the soldiers, he leaned down and kissed her.

The soldier instantly looked away, though not visibly blushing as his face was covered by a mask. The pilot took no notice.

Thinking about it, Beckett could easily escape. Taking out the guards would be easy, since non would dare shoot in such a confined space, and he would bet that he over skilled them.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't pick sides. He couldn't.

She was his love, and the 4th person he thought to be equal or lesser than.

If he escaped, he would be on Artemis's side. If he helped Opal, then he would be on her side.

All it is, is love. He felt too much for Opal to stop her, but also felt honor to his family, and perhaps humanity. And fairy kind alike.

*Soon to be human.* Beckett thought.

From what he knew, Opal's plan was to change fairies into humans. But for what cause? Simply revenge? He could not figure out now.

The pod dipped down and the seat belt bit into his shoulder. He kept his hand on Opal, keeping her head back.

Through the few windows, he saw them fly down a roughly made hole. Probably made by Opal.

The ship entered the hole and everything went dark. Beckett realized they were diving straight down.

The gravity began to with due and things began to lightly float around.

"Don't you dare try." The pilot didn't even look at him.

*Of course I wouldn't* Beckett thought *when we reach Haven, the gravity will go back to normal and you'll break your back.*

He hated how the soldiers told him obvious warnings.

Their dive lasted a few more minutes longer than Beckett had expected. They had gone down at least 2 miles.

Suddenly, through the darkness, the bottom of the tunnel apeared. Fairies screamed in the back of the pod.

The pilot felt unfazed to Beckett put on the expression.

They got near the bottom and the pilot yanked on the handle. The ship turned, pointing to what had been their above and went down a short tunnel, quickly slowing until theit pod dropped onto the ground.

The guard opened the door to the back.

Beckett tapped Opal. She woke up with a giggle.

"Time to go." He told her. She stretched her arms and yawned.

They got up and walked through the back of the ship into the tunnel.


	33. Chapter 32

Still accepting ideas!  
(I always will be btw)

Artemis woke up with Holly nestled into him and clinging to his arm.

Though this had been going on for the past week, it still felt amazing when he woke up this way.

Having nothing else to do, and the rest of the cell being ice cold, he stuck with her.

Holly soon woke up. She looked up at him. He looked back.

"Your awake." Artemis stated.

"We're getting out today." She announced.

"And you know this how?"

"LEPrecon always detects and retreves people within 2 days. This is the second day."

"Exept when I captured you."

"They did get me back in 2 days." She smirked.

"Just not their normal way? Because I don't think they want to give Opal some of their fairy gold."

Holly nodded. "And Opal probably wouldn't give us anyway."

Her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry too. I wonder when they plan on feeding us..."

The front wall slid open like a door. A soldier came in.

They placed 2 plates of food on the ground and looked at the couple on the bed.

He quickly looked away and left.

"Ha." Holly proclaimed. "Food and a small victory."

Artemis hopped off the bed. The cold floor stuck to the bottom of his feet at each step. It chilled his feet and he resisted the urge to hop around ridiculously.

Retreving the plates, he sat back on the bed. Holly sat up and he placed the dish on her legs. He sat down likewise.

They simply had pizza. Toasted about half an hour ago and settled to room temperature, it was fine, but not the greatest breakfast food.

"Welp." Holly picked up one of the two slices that sat on her plate.

Artemis picked up his, holding it at the pointed end. The pizza flopped down on his hand.

She laughed. "Why would you hold the pizza by the soft part?"

"Because if you hold it there, than you get it dirtier."

Holly considered it for a second. "But you can't hold it at all now."

"Fine." He spun the pizza around. He had to consider that it did, in fact, hold up straighter.

Artemis began eating the side of the pizza. Holly, who had already chomped down half the slice, paused and blinked at him.

He quickly swallowed the bite before answering her stare. "What?"

"Who taught you how to eat pizza?"

"I did."

"Or you just bit it mindlessly."

"Sure."

"Really, who bites pizza from the side?"

"Well then professer, how shall one eat his pizza?"

"Or her."

"Yes, or her."

"You bite the end." Holly almost slapped herself. "The floppy part?"

"Oh yes, the floppy part." He bit the pizza at the end.

Holly opened her mouth, probably to again criticize his pizza eating ways.

"Can't we just eat breakfast." He groaned. Honestly, he enjoyed it. But it was just a bit annoying. Just a bit.

"This is more like lunch."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the perfect correct everything person, and your supposed to be the crazy doing things wrong person."

"Not today." She finished a slice and moved onto the next.

Artemis finished a slice and handed the other to Holly.

"Arn't you hungry?"

"If your right, then we'll be out of here soon and I'll go have some roasted potatoes."

"Potatoes?" She took the slice.

"I thought you were going to convince me to eat in anyway."

"Your the gentleman."

"Okay then."

"Did you want it?" She held it out to him.

"It's fine Holly. Really."

"Jeez." She demolished the slice.

Artemis lay back. "I hope they come soon."

"Yeah."

The tunnel wasn't as dark as it had felt inside the pod. There was a surprising amount of light coming from the other end of the tunnel.

Opal ordered the rest of them foreword and fell back to Beckett.

In her hands was a bag. Almost a backpack.

"What's in there?" He knew it was probably the device she would use.

"The thing I'll use soon."

"Of course."

"Well you already know what it does, and I have no name for it, so what do I say?"

Beckett had no answer so he simply shrugged.

"God." She walked ahead and he jogged back up to her.


	34. Chapter 33

The tunnel opened up to a bright light.

Beckett shielded his eyes. Opal grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the lights glare.

He opened his eyes to the sight of a giant underground city.

It was a giant cavern. Miles under the earth. It was lit up by multiple street lights, and lights attached to the sky.

A projected image of the sky shone, but lacked the sweet outside air.

The city was bright with light, but somehow did nothing to blind him. He could easily stare into it.

Buildings tall and wide stood out, multiply buildings reaching almost to the top of the cave. It reached out into the distance until buildings faded into the background, no doubt way more of the city further to be seen.

"Crazy isin't it." Opal spoke from besides him.

"Much more than I had thought. Millions live here."

"And now I feel sort of bad for doing this."

"Do you?"

"Not for the LEP. Just the citizens."

"LEP?"

"Divisions of fairy police."

Opal took out a projector looking device out of her back and placed it on the floor.

Beckett and her stepped back and soldiers came foreword. They stuck tiny pieces onto it 1 by 1.

"I'll just set a range for this then."

"How much?"

"Just around the boudries of the LEP stations."

A panel opened on the top, showing a map of Haven.

Opal traced a very wavy line through the city.

She pressed a button and stepped back.

"Done."

"Done?" Beckett thought she was joking. It couldnt have possibly gone that fast.

"Yep. I would stick around for the chaos but then they'll find us."

They left the device there and walked to the pod. Several soldiers picked it up and followed.

"Mulch."

"Who's that?"

"I'm not calling you Death Rider." Trouble Kelp stood in a tunnel, one of the 3 dug into the groubd near the Opal industries office.

"But that's my name."

Trouble nearly broke the microphone on his helmet. "Fine Mr. Poop scoops. Report?"

"That's your name. What's mines again?"

*For Holly's sake.* he thought grimly. "Fine 'Death Rider'. report?"

"There's something beneath where the building was."

"Lemme guess, the building?"

"Bingo Mr. Poop scoops!"

"Shut up." Trouble didn't know how Holly dealt with this guy. He was under his nerves every second. "Find a way in."

"Ha ha. They have limestone floors but no limestone walls!"

"Hillarious. Now open it up and let us in."

He could hear Mulch chomping at the wall, and then more chomping. The wall down the tunnel busted open.

"I'm here." He whispered into the mike.

"Damn you." Kelp gestured for his soldiers to follow and walked through the wall.

It opened up to some sort of giant storage room. Random and dangerous things were scattered on the floor, but there were several paths around the piles of things.

Mulch led them through it and stopped at another wall, eating it down and allowing the last team from the 3rd tunnel come in.

Kelp went up to the door. Veronica appeared from the 3rd tunnel team.

"Hear anything."

"5. More further down. We're good to go."

Artemis sat up in the bed, quite suddenly.

"Artemis?" Holly lay on the bed still. "What is it."

She stopped talking and heard the close gunfire.

He jumped off the bed and stripped the thin blanket off.

"Hey." She complained.

Artemis tore a strip off the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.

He wrapped the rest on Holly like a toga.

"Don't wanna be naked when the LEP comes?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"No way."

The cell wall door opened. Trouble and Veronica walked in.

"Looking fine Holly." Trouble was the first to talk.

"Artemis made the toga."

He turned the Artemis, grinning.

Artemis scowled back. "Just get us out of here?"

"Don't want do grab your clothes on the way out?"

Artemis walked out of the cell and took a right. Surprisingly no one objected. He came back a little bit later with Holly's clothes. He had already changed.

He handed Holly her clothes and she ran around the corner to change.

The tunnel opened up to a bright light.

Beckett shielded his eyes. Opal grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the lights glare.

He opened his eyes to the sight of a giant underground city.

It was a giant cavern. Miles under the earth. It was lit up by multiple street lights, and lights attached to the sky.

A projected image of the sky shone, but lacked the sweet outside air.

The city was bright with light, but somehow did nothing to blind him. He could easily stare into it.

Buildings tall and wide stood out, multiply buildings reaching almost to the top of the cave. It reached out into the distance until buildings faded into the background, no doubt way more of the city further to be seen.

"Crazy isin't it." Opal spoke from besides him.

"Much more than I had thought. Millions live here."

"And now I feel sort of bad for doing this."

"Do you?"

"Not for the LEP. Just the citizens."

"LEP?"

"Divisions of fairy police."

Opal took out a projector looking device out of her back and placed it on the floor.

Beckett and her stepped back and soldiers came foreword. They stuck tiny pieces onto it 1 by 1.

"I'll just set a range for this then."

"How much?"

"Just around the boudries of the LEP stations."

A panel opened on the top, showing a map of Haven.

Opal traced a very wavy line through the city.

She pressed a button and stepped back.

"Done."

"Done?" Beckett thought she was joking. It couldnt have possibly gone that fast.

"Yep. I would stick around for the chaos but then they'll find us."

They left the device there and walked to the pod. Several soldiers picked it up and followed.

"Mulch."

"Who's that?"

"I'm not calling you Death Rider." Trouble Kelp stood in a tunnel, one of the 3 dug into the groubd near the Opal industries office.

"But that's my name."

Trouble nearly broke the microphone on his helmet. "Fine Mr. Poop scoops. Report?"

"That's your name. What's mines again?"

*For Holly's sake.* he thought grimly. "Fine 'Death Rider'. report?"

"There's something beneath where the building was."

"Lemme guess, the building?"

"Bingo Mr. Poop scoops!"

"Shut up." Trouble didn't know how Holly dealt with this guy. He was under his nerves every second. "Find a way in."

"Ha ha. They have limestone floors but no limestone walls!"

"Hillarious. Now open it up and let us in."

He could hear Mulch chomping at the wall, and then more chomping. The wall down the tunnel busted open.

"I'm here." He whispered into the mike.

"Damn you." Kelp gestured for his soldiers to follow and walked through the wall.

It opened up to some sort of giant storage room. Random and dangerous things were scattered on the floor, but there were several paths around the piles of things.

Mulch led them through it and stopped at another wall, eating it down and allowing the last team from the 3rd tunnel come in.

Kelp went up to the door. Veronica appeared from the 3rd tunnel team.

"Hear anything."

"5. More further down. We're good to go."

Artemis sat up in the bed, quite suddenly.

"Artemis?" Holly lay on the bed still. "What is it."

She stopped talking and heard the close gunfire.

He jumped off the bed and stripped the thin blanket off.

"Hey." She complained.

Artemis tore a strip off the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.

He wrapped the rest on Holly like a toga.

"Don't wanna be naked when the LEP comes?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"No way."

The cell wall door opened. Trouble and Veronica walked in.

"Looking fine Holly." Trouble was the first to talk.

"Artemis made the toga."

He turned the Artemis, grinning.

Artemis scowled back. "Just get us out of here?"

"Don't want do grab your clothes on the way out?"

Artemis walked out of the cell and took a right. Surprisingly no one objected. He came back a little bit later with Holly's clothes. He had already changed.

He handed Holly her clothes and she ran around the corner to change. 


	35. Chapter 34

Artemis turned to the commanders. "Evil fairies?"

Trouble stifled laugher at the title.

Veronica pointed over her shoulder. "Big handy storage closet back there."

"Butler, Beckett and Myles?" He worried for his brothers, and loyal servant, but the chances were nothing had happened to them, similar to his and Holly's stay.

"Haven't checked."

"Sure."

He walked out of the cell and turned. 3 cells lined up together. The security cameras were down but they were in there.

Artemis walked over to the cells. Locked.

He spun around. "Open this will you?"

Veronica walked over to a pillar with a device in her hands. She stuck it to the pillar and typed in a pin code. Both doors slid open.

Butler and Myles, whom had not predicted their arrival, were completely naked in the open.

Myles immediately wrapped himself in the blanket while Butler simply crossed his legs.

But the other cell was empty. Artemis stood and stared into it.

LEP people came around the left hallway and handed them their clothing.

Holly came back from the right hallway and stood besides him.

Butler and Myles took turns with the sheet and changed. They soon came out and stood with Artemis.

Myles looked up at Holly. "Hey, arn't you-"

Artemis held out his and and he stopped talking. Trouble and Veronica both raised and eyebrow.

He spun around. "Where's Beckett?"

Trouble shrugged.

"Security room?"

Veronica began walked and they followed her.

The security room was labeled 'janitors closet', probably just to throw people off, but Veronica walked right through the door qithout a second thought.

When she turned the lights on, there were 2 computers on opposite desks.

Artemis immediately went to one computer, projecting it's image onto the back wall.

He began going through the footage. It showed and overall footage of all the cameras.

The square where Holly and his cell was caught his eye, as he saw past him kiss the knocked out Holly.

Artemis quickly zoomed into Beckett's cell, hoping no one had seen it. No one probably had.

The camera showed him sitting in his room. He fast foreword it and then resumed normal speed when someone else came in.

2 fairies came in, put a blind fold and cuffs on him before leading him out of the cell.

Artemis changed the camera to the hallway, following Beckett until he turned into a room.

The soldier lifted him onto a bed of a nice looking room.

Opal soon came in and sat next to him. They talked and then she grabbed his cock.

Artemis sped through it only to see them fucking. He sped it even further, pausing to skip it to the next day.

"Damn." Veronica commented. It was unsure if that was of the situation, or of something else.

Trouble looked away.

Early in the morning, on the security cameras, Opal and Beckett awoke. They quickly dressed and went through their morning quickly, before going into a pod.

Soldiers loaded in, and some of them carried pieces of some machine before they headed off.

Artemis paused the security camera feed. Trouble pulled out a USB and plugged it it.

"Info for Foaly."

It finished unloading in a few minutes and he pulled it out.

"Let's get back then?" Holly suggested.

When they got back, Opal found the big door opened. The ship landed down in the garage.

The back opened and soldiers filed out, weapons raised.

They ran through the hallways to search and Opal lead Beckett to their room.

"Hungry? It's lunch time" She asked.

He nodded. "You have no idea."

"What shall we have?"

"I'm not sure. Quite frankly, I never really pick." Butler always picked, and whatever he made was delicious.

"Potatoes and ham?"

"Sure." Beckett sat down on the bed while Opal told a fairy to retreve the food.

Another came into the room.

"The prisoners have escaped. Soldiers left here were also taken."

Opal nodded. "The LEP. Don't worry, the plan still goes."

The solder exited. Opal walked back to the bed and sat down on Beckett.

"They probably checked the security cameras." She realized.


	36. Chapter 35

"They did. Artemis would. Any good police force would."

"Do you care much?"

"Not too much. Artemis knows that love has almost no boundaries. I bet him and Holly have already done it too."

"Really? Their that far?"

"No. We found out a week ago. But that doesn't stop them, or us."

"True." She agreed. She truly loved and enjoyed him. Love did have almost no boundaries.

Someone knocked at the door. Opal got off Beckett and sat besides him.

"Yes?"

The fairy opened the door. "Your food." He set it on the bed and swiftly left.

Beckett sat up and Opal handed him his plate.

They ate in awkward silence. Beckett had no idea what he would say as her boyfriend, and neither did Opal as his girlfriend.

After what must have been 10 minutes, he finished his meal and placed it on the nightstand besides the bed.

"So their all human now?"

Opal quickly finished her mouthful of ham before answering. "Yep."

"Humm." He paused before asking his question that had been on his mind for too long.

"Am I ever going home?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes and no." Beckett flopped back on the bed and sighed. "I do miss my family, but I'll miss you if I go."

"I would miss you too."

"Do you ever miss your family?"

Opal became very quiet. Beckett knew he had hit a soft spot.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry for asking." He turned and hugged her.

Opal stopped eating and climbed over him to place her dish on the nightstand.

"It's okay. I should tell you anyway."

Beckett nodded and she continued.

"From the moment I was born, I was a genius. My parents loved it. Cherished it. But they weren't that great. They lead gangs, and robberies. When I got a bit older I joined them."

"Then one day, they scouted out a nice looking apartment. That, a simple robbery, went wrong. We all got caught. I got juvenile detention and they got the real deal."

Opal got off the bed and told a soldier to get a drink for Beckett and her. She climbed back up and continued.

"An acident happened. They got killed. I was still a kid, but I blamed and still blame the LEP. By the time they released me, I was highly educated by books. I made the Opal industries with revenge in mind. When Artemis showed up and everything got messed up, I launched my plan."

She stopped and silence dragged out. Tears began to stream out of her eyes.

Beckett leaned into her and kissed her. His hand rested on the back of her head.

Opal broke the kiss and sniffed. He changed the kiss into a hug and she soon hugged him back.

"Have you ever had a blow job?"

Beckett was bewildered by the question and gave a simple answer. "No."

Opal smiled and whipped her tears away. Her hand crawled to his jeans and unzipped them.

Beckett pulled of his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Opal yanked off his jeans, revealing his simple boxers.

Her hand crept down from his chest, tickling him on its way down. It slipped into his boxers and grabbed hold of his already hardened part.

Opal's hand played with his skin inside, sliding it up and down. Beckett fell back onto the bed and 'ah'd.

Her fingers brushed his tip, tickling him again and causing him to tense up.

"What ever your doing" Beckett whispered "Don't stop."

"I won't." Opal replied.

She soon slipped off his boxers. His hardened cock stood strait up and she repositioned herself between his legs.

"What is a blow job?"

Opal just smiled in return.

She bent down and gathered his balls in her mouth, lightly tugging at it. Beckett's hands clenched are the strange but pleasurable feeling.

Her tougne brushed around him and his breathing quickened. A drop of cum slipped out and she let go of his lower part to lick it off his top.

Beckett hissed and Opal did it again. Then, she swirled her tounge around the undersides of the mushroom top.

It coated his cock in saliva, and he felt her tougne furiously lapping at him. The pleasure stiffened him and he squirmed.

Opal's hands held his thighs and gripped them to hold him still.

Beckett looked down and she looked back up at him. A smile showed on her parted mouth.


	37. Chapter 36

Opal then took his huge cock into her mouth and began sliding up and down. Her teeth lightly brushed it's outside.

She let her lips clamped around him and brushed her tougne on each stride up and down.

Beckett's cock was sweet and sour at the same time, and same Opal savoured the flavour.

His hands rested on the back of her head and lightly pushed her further each time.

She let it go too far and it touched the back of her mouth, turning her gag reflex and covering Beckett in more saliva.

Opal's hands changed to hold the base of his cock and she brought herself up and down again.

She quickened her pace and Beckett moaned.

She went faster and faster, tilting her head back and forth at each stroke.

"Oh Opal I'm cumming." Beckett cried, tensing up even more.

In response, she went even faster.

The cum shot deep into her mouth, making her gag, but she held it in.

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

Something pushed impossibly through him and out into Opal. It dropped into her mouth and she curled her tougne around it.

Releasing Beckett and sitting up, she swallowed the cum but held the seed in her mouth.

A knock at the door surprised them both. Beckett quickly hopped under the sheets and Opal ran for the washroom, shutting ye door behind her.

Opening a cuboard under the sink, she rummaged around for some kind of container.

Outside, the door opened and the soldier placed the drinks on the bed.

"Opal?" The soldier asked.

Beckett had probably pointed towards the washroom because there was a knock on the bathroom door.

She quickly pulled the seed out of her mouth. "Don't you dare come in here!" She yelled.

The knocking stopped and the door closed.

Quickly, Opal dug out a small container, ment for baby teeth. She placed the seed inside and drew a dot on the front with a pen.

"Opal?" Beckett called.

She hid the container behind the toilet and walked out.

"Bubble tea?" He gestured to the drink.

"I love bubble tea."

"I do too then."

Opal laughed. "This tastes better than normal bubble tea. Just try."

She sat on the bed and watched Beckett take and sip. He drew in a sip and then paused.

"It's blocked."

Opal laughed. "Suck hard, but don't breath it down."

Beckett did as she said and chewed on the bubble that had squeesed through the straw.

"You can eat it."

He swallowed it. "I know. I like to enjoy it."

Opal picked up hers and took a sip, sliding under the sheets with Beckett.

A cold hand pushed through her pants and rubbed against her clit.

"I haven't done you yet..."

Opal smiled. "Then soon you will."

Beckett quickly twisted and placed the drinks onto the nightstand, pushing the plate away.

Turning back, his other hand found its way to her ass. He pinched it and found no reaction from Opal.

Beckett pulled her closer and slowly pulled off her pants and underclothing.

His finger wentinto her pussy, slowly sliding down her walls.

Opal shivered. "My God."

Beckett's finger crawled deeper, stopping when it could go no further. We went straight to her spot, knowing where it was from last time.

He lightly prodded the spot and she moaned.

Massaging into that spot, he slowly wiggled his fingers back and forth and Opal slumped in the bed, hands clenching the sheets but the rest of her body staying loosed.

Beckett then began moving in and out, prodding the spot each time it went in. Opal tensed up at the prodding each time.

When she stopped tensing at each poke, he pulled out his finger, re-entering with 2 fingers.

"Oh you." Was all Opal could say before the double fingers prodded her soft spot.

She cummed and it spread around his fingers before seeping onto her body.

Beckett pulled out his fingers and licked them. It was warm and sticky. To him it felt like honey.

"Love you." He whispered and shoved his cock into her pussy.


	38. Chapter 37

The moment they landed, they knew something was wrong.

There was lots of yelling down the streets in all direction, but the loud noises also radiated off the LEP building.

They glanced at each other.

"Opal?" Artemis guessed.

"Huh. I guess so." Holly replied.

"What did she do this time?" Veronica said from behind them, as if she had followed their adventures and knew what they were talking about. That annoyed Holly. Artemis could feel it.

Artemis and Holly walked out of the pod. The others followed them.

The group slowly crept towards the entrance, and the automatic doors slid open with a ding. All yelling creased instantly. The group warily stepped inside, unsure what to expect.

The noise alerted something by the desk. Something moved around the corner, crouched down on the floor.

"A human!" Trouble screamed. "We've been invaded!"

He whipped out his gun and took a shot but Holly chopped his hand and the shot went wild, the human still ducking back behind the desk.

She came out from behind the desk. She had purple hair and had a LEP suit on.

Trouble built up another scream in his throat but Holly elbowed his chest and he reeled back, out of breath.

"This is what Opal's machine did - turned them into humans." Holly turned to the human. "Amis right?"

"Yep." Amis replied. "Why is he so trigger happy?" She asked, referring to Trouble.

"I'm your commander." He reminded her, but understood his position.

"And you tried to kill me."

"We would have healed you."

"Would you like to get shot so I can heal you?"

"No." Trouble admitted. Artemis snorted his laughter from behind him. Holly high fived Amis.

"Your still human." Trouble said. Artemis poked him. He spun around. "What."

"I'm human." Artemis said. "And she's more fairy than me. More fairy than human."

He sighed. "Fine. I need to see Foaly."

"We all do." Artemis said, avoiding Trouble the opertunity to check what he might have seen from the security cameras.

They walked down the hall together. Amis stayed behind because she was the reception person.

Artemis notes that everyone had turned to humam. He wondered what the holding cells would look like with all the goblin and dwarf humans.

They reached Foaly's office. Trouble hesitated at the door. Holly rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

Foaly's voice sounded from inside, definally higher than before.

Artemis opened the door. To his surprise, but not surprise, Foaly sat on a regular chair, his arms keeping him steady with crutches. His face and arms had significantly less hair. Thankfully, he had some pants.

"Hey guys."

"Foaly how far did this effect go?" Holly jumped straight into the case.

"Most of the main LEP stations. Nearly all. All citizens in the area, along with creatures like golems. Everyone freaking out."

"Antidote?"

"Figuring that out. We have a little base. Hard to give to everyone."

Holly turned to Artemis and Trouble. "Ideas?"

"No." Trouble mumbled.

"Find the machine she used, figure an Antidote to a sample, release using the same machine that she used to spread it." Artemis said, as if he were reading jot notes off a paper.

Trouble clicked his tounge and pointed to Foaly, expecting him to have some sort of criticism to the plan.

Foaly smiled. "He has a solid plan."

Trouble threw his arms up in exasperation, but said nothing.

"Just we need a sample."

Artemis scoffed. "That shouldn't be too hard. The stuff went everywhere."

"It is still floating around. It's a wonder how you guys avoided the effects."

"How can we stop the effects from reaching Holly and Trouble?"

"Air tight room?" Foaly suggested.

"I don't think so. Do you have an antidote?"

"Still need that sample."

"I'll get it." Artemis simply walked out without picking up any equipment.

"Wonder how he'll get that sample." Trouble inquired.

"Bet he snached some stuff."

Artemis came back, holding an air sealed container with a vacuum connected to it. He plugged a wire from his computer into the vacuum.


	39. Chapter 38

A tab opened on the computer screen, a scan of he substance. It was mostly air, but had pleanty of chemicals.

Foaly gestured to his screen, assuming that they all knew the nerd science terms that flashed on the side of the computer screen.

"What's that?" Holly asked pointing to the list of substances.

"Which one?" Foaly asked, unsure which one she had pointed to.

"I don't expect you and Trouble to understand these terms" Artemis broke in. "But you don't really need to. Let Foaly and I handle this okay?"

Trouble grumbled to himself but Holly seemed content to the idea.

"Unknown substance." Foaly said. "Must be the chemical that made the transformation."

"Separate it." Artemis handed Foaly a smaller container and he also hooked it up to the computer. The first container emptied slightly and the pressure gauge on the second rose.

"Now, we need to see if it's just this chemical, or a mixture. Normaly, it's a mixture of several chemicals."

"Who's the lab rat?" Holly asked, knowing not much about science, but understood that part and also that she could very well be the test subject.

Artemis shrugged. "Whoever isn't already a human really."

"I vote Holly." Trouble called out childishly.

"No!" Holly shouted and he snickered.

"Hmmm." There's wasn't really an option. They almost had to use Holly or Trouble as a test subject.

"It's getting late." Foaly said. "Let's hit this tommorow. It's been a long day."

"I agree." Artemis and Holly walked out, Trouble soon to follow.

"I'll be here until 9, so if you need anything...then...yeah I'll be here..." He sentence came out awkwardly as they walked out.

Foaly sat back in his chair, placing the arm rests to the side and digging deeper into the sample Artemis had collected.

They had left Trouble at the office and had decided to go for dinner at a fairy restaurant.

Artemis had argued that they would have been 'exposed to the public'. Holly reasoned that they could easily have taken eachother out for dinner as friends, and that if rumors start the fairy world might take their relationship better. Artemis thought that it wouldn't be too bad, and agreed to go to a restaurant with Holly.

They decided on going to a local mandarin style restaurant, because Holly had eaten 'too much pizza' in the last couple of days.

On the walk there, they stopped at a local store to get a fairy tech pregnancy test.

"Let me go in." Holly said. "If they see you, they would be puzzled and look deeper into it."

"If you go, then they'll think that your with Trouble and be mad when your not." Artemis argued back.

"Fine then, you go?"

Artemis thought, before realizing that Holly was right. "Fine. But don't be all mysterious okay? Just don't tell them."

"They'll recognise me."

"Just go." He was out of reasoning.

Artemis stood outside and Holly went inside.

The store was pretty small, like a shoppers drugmart. The lady at the counter instantly regegnised her.

"OMG!" She called out. "Are you THEE HOLLY SHORT?!"

"Ummm, yes?" Holly normally went on missions and didn't spend too much time in the community so she had never really experienced this sort of thing.

"OK ok ok." She tried to get back on her job. "What would you like today?"

"This will sound weird..." Holly paused and the lady raised her eye brow. "Do you have any of those pregnancy test things?"

"Ok who is it?! Trouble Kelp?" She freaked out.

"Umm..." This question made Holly freeze. What would she answer with? Artemis had told her what to say, but what was it?

"Oh okay. Surprise for the world." The lady sighed and pulled out a test from behind the counter. "Here. 4 dollars."

Holly payed her, hearing the lady shout "I know it's kelp!" from behind her and exited.

"Did she notice you?" Artemis asked inoccently when she got to him.

"Well what do you think?"

Artemis left the question unanswered and they walked off to the restaurant.


	40. Chapter 39

Trouble walked through the hallways, perhaps faster than he had intended for himself to do. He had seen something, he just wasn't sure what. He had wanted to check all day, but things had show up again and again. From what he had seen, it had seemed like Artemis and Holly...

He didn't want to think of that. Holly was his. And she knew his love for him. And why a mud man. Was she just in for his money?

Trouble reached Foaly's office door, not prepared for what he might find.

His thoughts jumbled, he just smacked the door, ignoring all reasoning from his brain.

The door opened.

"Good, your back." He opened the door wider and Trouble stepped into his office.

Big computer, like always. Foaly almost never did paper.

He noticed the thumb drive in his fist.

"Security feed? Nice."

Trouble handed it to him and he returned around his desk.

Foaly plugged it into his computer, scanning it before allowing it access and sitting down in his chair.

"Hey Foaly?"

He didn't look up but replied. "Yes?"

"I thought I saw something. Can I check it out."

"Sure."

Trouble came around the desk and looked at the screen. Foaly pushed his chair away from the screen and gestured for him to go ahead.

He knew where to find it. Artemis and Holly's cell.

Before Foaly could do anything, Trouble skipped foreword a few minutes to the point where they were right in the middle of it, Artemis in Holly, locking mouths. He paused the video and stepped back.

*No.* he screamed in his head. *Holly was mines! I loved her! Not you!*

Foaly scooted back up and switched the camera feed.

But Trouble wasn't done. He changed back to the video feed, speeding foreword to see them fucking.

Trouble glared at him. "You knew."

Behind his eyes were sadness, not anger. Foaly thought that was good.

He stood up. "I did." He stepped towards Trouble. "But you must understand. They love each other now."

Trouble didn't understand. "I loved her! She knew that!"

"We all did."

He stomped of the room, slamming the door behind him. Foaly sat back down in his chair.

"So much for no anger."

Trouble went right to his office. He locked the door and immediately let out the tears that he had struggled to keep in.

He didn't try to rub them off his face, and instead let them freely run down his face.

*Did Holly not understand the love I showed her?* he screamed out in his head, letting out a hiss of a scream instead.

The restaurant had seeming flown by. The food had been good, to both Artemis and Holly, but just enjoying their time together made it great. Now it was the end and Artemis realized just then how much he had eaten. A lot.

"Let's get you home." He said.

"Haha. If you can make it." Holly prodded at his stomach.

"I can so." Artemis stood up, wobbling a bit before finding his balance and walking perfectly fine.

"If your sure." Holly smirked.

The lights outside had dimmed, because it's night, but the sky lights still slightly glowed enough that they could see.

Holly chatted the whole way there, and Artemis tried to pay attention as much as possible but like the restaurant, it all whizzed by. Artemis was still unsure what easy causing it.

When they got there, Artemis was already half asleep.

"Crash at my place?" Holly suggested.

"We'll just be coming here tomorrow so why not. I just have to notify Butler. He'll freak if I don't."

"I have a phone you know."

But the second they got inside, Artemis fell asleep on Holly's bed. She decided to notify Butler herself and called him.

"Hello? Fowl manor." Butler said in his deep voice, a slight singsong in his words.

"Did you just sing that Butler?" Holly laughed.

"Oh. Hello Holly. Do you know where Artemis would be?"

"Why yes, he's crashed in my bed." She held the phone up to Artemis and he snored lightly.

"That's Artemis's snores alright. Good night."

"Bye." She hung up and turned to Artemis.


	41. Chapter 40

Artemis had crossed his arms and was lying on his chest. Holly rolled him over and pulled off his clothes, discarding them on the floor before pulling off her own and settling down besides him.

She slipped under the blanket and helped Artemis slide under as well.

Holly felt as though she could not sleep, as Artemis had always fallen asleep last. His hands had always ran through her hair and now that feeling was gone.

She snuggled up besides Artemis wrapping one arm around his and hugging it tight, while her other hand smoothed over his chest. Her legs curled up to her chest, turning her into a ball that latched onto Artemis until she fell asleep.

Trouble began to regret his decision. His sadness had turned to anger and though he still held his hopes, he now near hated Artemis, though a soft spot still dug it's way into him for Holly.

He rehearsd the plan in his head. Kidnap - no, steal, no, take? Take Holly to his house, try to convince her, and if not then...

Trouble knew what he would do. But it felt so wrong to think about it, even do it.

He pushed away his regrets and approached her house. The whindow were left open, as all houses in Haven so he climbed in. His landing was louder than he thought and cringed as his bang on the floor resonated through the small house.

Trouble paused, listening, but no one came. He snuck through the living room, coming around the corner to a closed door near the kitchen. He turned the handle as quietly as possible and pushed it open, still hearing some noise from the door.

Trouble looked at what he saw. Artemis and Holly, snuggled up together in their sleep. He blinked but the image did not change.

*No time for tears* he thought determinedly, and went over to Holly's side of the bed. He slowly pried the sheets off and found she was in her underclothes. Her arms wrapped around Artemis and he carefully pried her arm off him. He groaned a bit and Trouble ducked under the side of the bed, but he did not wake. He quickly scooped up Holly and flew out the window.

Holly woke up suddenly. Someone prodded at her arm. She thought it would have been Artemis.

"What is it Arty?" She groaned, cracking her eyes open and turning to look at him. Her arms felt strange but she took no notice.

"Hi Holly." Trouble spoke and instantly Holly screamed.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"My house." He replied.

Holly tried to kick him, but she only kicked with one leg and it was weighed down by her other foot, which were stuck together by zip ties.

*Zip ties. Hard to get off.* She remembered from one of her favorite LEP classes. Escaping hand cuffs. She knew how to get out, but it would be next to impossible with Trouble there.

"Hey." He said soothingly. His hand brushed her cheek, ending on her chin.

"Don't touch me." Holly said and swirmed away.

"Holly."

"You know don't you now. Artemis and I? We guess what? We're a thing now. So fuck off." She said determinedly.

"Well...that hasen't been made official yet" Trouble held up a storage drive the size of his finger. "But it might be soon."

"Security from Opal's?" She knew, but asked anyway.

"Yes. Apparently Foaly knew too."

"No one else knew. Maybe Opal." Holly answered the question she knew was coming.

"Well, let's get started shall we?"

"Started?"

Troubles hand rested on her bra. Holly squirmed away, realizing that her hands had lost all blood.

He let go of her and undressed himself.

"No. Trouble." She said reseliantly.

"Yes." Trouble climbed onto the bed, all clothes gone. He untied her underclothes and discarded them, Holly screaming under him.

"It's okay Holly." He rolled her onto her back and sat on her stomach. His hands wormed up to her breasts.

"FUCK YOU!" Holly screamed in frustration.

"Yes. Fuck me." He said, twisting her words.

Cold fingers gripped her nipples and she moaned. Trouble smiled and did it again, but Holly held in the noise.


	42. Chapter 41

He lighted himself off her and laied down on her. Her squirming increesed as his cock dug into her. It did not dig in as far as Artemis did, but enough that a muffled noise escaped her.

"You'll like it." His hands held her armpits, letting his full weight fall onto her. It squished Holly, but not to an uncomfortable ammount.

He lifted up and slammed down into her. Holly could not withhold her moans anymore and one came out. Massive pain came from the slam and she wailed.

Troubles hand brushed her cheek and then he leaned down into a kiss. Holly tried to turn her head away but he took his hands to hold her head straight.

He creased his movment and Holly screamed into his mouth. His tounge streached further in, touching her tounge for an instant before she bit down hard on him.

Trouble lifted himself up, and then slammed back down again, this time intentionally causing pain and forcing Holly to let go.

"Come on baby."

"IM NOT YOURS!" She blasted the scream into Troubles ears and he got off her aruptantly, leaving her walls searing with pleasure.

He went to the end of the bed and pulled Holly along. Trouble pulled open her legs, which made a ring, and stuck his body through the hoop.

His hands gripped her thighs and he put himself back into her.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" She tried to pull away, which just added to the pleasure.

Trouble began slamming back and forth into her, all pain gone. He quietly grunted.

He cummed into her, but Holly despised the feeling if it came from him. Already near her limits, she cummed back onto him and it poured onto the bed, leaving a sticky wet stain around them.

Trouble's seed prodded into her and she felt it. She would not be pregnant by him. With a yell she unlooped her legs from him and slammed him into the bed with her feet. The seed fell onto the bed and she kicked it off onto the floor.

Holly wrapped herself in a ball, hoping to protect herself.

"Now why'd you do that?"

"FUCK YOU!" She shouted.

Trouble pried open her legs from the ball and slapped her across the face. He pulled her up to a sit and then laied down, legs open at her.

"Ha; you think I'll do that. Go fuck yourself."

Trouble grabbed her hair and pulled her close. She tried to pull away but ended up yanking her own hair. His other hand pushed the back of her head down as well.

"Trouble. No." She spoke defiently, but knew he would get it one way or another.

At the last word he shoved her head down, leading his cock into her open mouth. It lasted a few seconds in her mouth before she pulled herself back.

"FUCK!"

Trouble pulled her in, holding her in this time. His grip slackened and Holly jerked her head back, only to be pushed back down again. She realized she was sucking his dick.

Trouble moaned and Holly mumbled curses. A hand came off her head and grabbed her ass, but his one hand was enough to keep her head down.

Holly would have said his dick was sour, but in truth it wasen't. It felt bitter.

Trouble pushed her head further down and his cock went deeper, reaching his throat and making her gag. He let her head go, just for a breath, before the wet cock was forced back into her mouth.

She tried to hold her tounge back out of her mouth but his tounge reached back and her tounge fell into licking him.

"Yesssss." He said quietly.

Trouble cummed into her mouth and let her head go. Holly instantly pulled away and spit the cum all over Trouble.

"Fine. I'm tired too."

He crawled up the bed and forced Holly under, turning off the lights as well.

She felt his hands playing with her, but did nothing to stop him. She was tired.

Trouble kissed her on the lips, but she knew resisting would do nothing so she sat there as his tounge slipped through her lips and touched hers.

The pleasure from his hands began to fade into the distance and she fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 42

Okay guys, I realized that the chapters have been really short, if not getting shorter, so I'll be making them longer now. I used to have each chapter be 1 android memo long but it feels too short so now each chapter is double length. Don't worry, it shouldn't be double time per chapter!

-

Artemis woke up, cold in the middle of the night. Holly was gone. He felt it instantly by the lack of her warm death grip that always was on his arm.

Ignoring his stomach ache from the resuturant as much as he could and stumbled around the room until he found a flashlight.

He quickly slipled on some pajamas he had stored in Holly's closet. Plain black.

"Holly? Hollyyyyyyyyyy!" Artemis called, wondering if this was some sort of prank by her. A slight wirl and hum came from outside the whindow.

*That must be Holly.* He thought and turned off the flashlight.

A fairy flew in, but it was not Holly. The fairy held a half dreseed Holly.

Artemis turned the flashlight back on and aimed it right at their eyes.

"Trouble?!" He regegnized the fairy instantly. "What did you do to Holly?"

"She's just asleep Fowl." Trouble covered his eyes with his hand.

"Put her on the bed."

"Turn off the light."

Artemis turned off the light. Trouble placed Holly on the bed and backed away.

"Why?"

"Why? Because she was mine." His voice strained with rage, he whipped out his gun.

"You" Artemis glared at him. "Are pulling a gun on me, in my girlfriends house?"

"She is not yours!" Trouble aimed the gun his chest. His heart.

"Your going to kill me? Well may I just say I have a voice activated defence system that has already locked onto you."

"Well may I tell you that I found that and disabled it?"

Artemis laughed. "You think that it would be that easy? That was a fake. A wall to a fake castle. It's still running fine."

"I still have the security feed from Opal's."

"You won't have time to share it if your uncontious on the floor." The whindow slammed shut with a steep plate along with the glass.

Artemis was inraged. "You thought that you could take her, probably rape her, and then bring her back and threaten me?! You really thougt that? She loves me. Not you. And now she hates you more. She never loved you. So just stop."

Trouble realized then how terrible a deed he had done. Not wanting to confront himself, he aimed and shot at Artemis.

He ducked under the bed and spewed out a specific line of fairy curses. Something flew out of the corner of the celing and struck Trouble in the shoulder. He instantly collapsed on the floor.

Holly woke up, someone had a death grip on her arm which had her arm buzzing without blood.

Expecting to be naked and in the presence of Trouble, she kicked away from the person and slid herself out of the grip.

Holly fell onto the floor, paining her back, but she got up and turned to run.

She was half way out of the room when Artemis woke up. "Holly."

She spun around mid run and slipped, falling on her back again and sliding into the wall with a thump.

"Artemis?" Holly ignored her back and got up, running back to the bed.

"Arty!" She hugged him as tightly as she could.

He ran his hand down Holly's back and pulled her up onto the bed. She began to cry and he hugged her back.

"Trouble raped me." Holly wailed. "He has the security feed from Opal's." She cried onto his shoulder and the tears streamed down his back.

"I know." Artemis smoothed out her hair and pulled her head back. "He's our prisoner as of now."

"Really?" She whipped tears from her face, her eyes already red.

"Really." He assured her.

"Can we see him now?"

"Don't you need some time to relax and loosen up."

"No. Let's see him now." Holly's voice was full of anger.

"Okay. We'll see him now."

Artemis lead Holly into the room and locked the door behind them. The room was empty, like a cell, with steel walls, floors and ceilings.

Trouble sat on a sort of fancy dinner chair, hands zip tied behind his back. The air around him glimmered, like the air where a fairys' invisible.

He noticed them and smiled, his lips moving but no sound projecting around the room.

"It's one of my sound barriers." Artemis said and turned it off.

Trouble realized the barrier had gone down and immediately started talking. "Hey sexy."

"Shut up. I'm surprised those zip ties could hold you."

"They couldn't."

Artemis smirked. "Each time her tried to get them off, he gets electrocuted. I've turned it off for out conversation."

Trouble seemed to stay still, but in an instant an arm came out of a panel in the wall, zapping him before retreating back into the wall.

"Oww." He whined.

"Why the dinner chair?" Holly asked.

"So you can have the pleasure of punching him down time and time again." Artemis grinned. "Would you like to take a wirl?"

Holly laughed. "Sure."

Artemis backed up, knowing just what would happen.

"No no no please!" Trouble screamed, knowing exactly what Holly could do.

He fiddled with the zip ties behind him desperately and he was electrocuted once again. This time he held in the complaint and grunted instead.

Holly pulled back her arm, prepped to do a powerful punch that would not not normally be used in combat.

"Your going to hit a tied up fairy? Really?" Trouble tried, but it was easy to tell he wasn't sure she would respect that.

"Oh yeah. I respect that. When the fairy tied up didn't RAPE ME!" She threw the punch, getting him right in the chin and knocking him and the chair down.

"Oww. Really?" He groaned on the ground, bringing his chin to his chest as if it helped the pain.

"Oh yes really. Artemis please pick him up."

Artemis picked Trouble and the chair back up before stepping back.

This time, Holly kicked his stomach, a powerful quick kick that sent him flying into the wall.

Artemis picked him up again. This time, tears sprang from Trouble's eyes.

"Holly?" He said childishly.

Holly turned around. "Fuck you. Don't speak to me."

"I regret what I did okay?"

"Sure." Holly stormed out of the room.

Artemis started after her, before turning to Trouble. "Will you tell me where the security camera feed is?"

"..."

He walked out of the room, leaving Trouble to himself.

Holly and Artemis sat in his bedroom. Holly seemed content with staring at the ceiling while Artemis went through his email. He had tried to talk to her, but she said she just wanted to be alone. With him in the room.

Artemis scrolled through the emails, not even opening them before he knew what they were, but found one of slight interest.

It was titled 'LEP corps party'. He opening it, and found a full 2 pages worth of explanation from Foaly about how Trouble had found out about him and Holly.

"Dear, come have a look at this will you?" Artemis had never called her dear, but assumed that it would be a good thing to say considering her mood.

"Yes." Holly said, her voice void of emotion. She walked up to the computer screen. Artemis held out a chair but she ignored it and stood, hunched over in front of the computer screen.

After reading the full 2 pages, which had taken much longer than it had for Artemis, Holly turned to look at him.

"Wanna go to a party?"

Artemis considered correcting her slang, but instead responded with "Sure. Where does it say that?"

"On the 3rd page." Holly flipped back to the 3rd page and showed him. The title of the email had not been a ruse, and it really was a LEP party.

"With rowdy LEP men and drunk people?"

"Yes honey. I need some time to relax." Holly crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you do. When is it?" Artemis sighed slightly, but he would be there to protect her and she wanted to go.

"It's tonight."

"Of course. Well, I can see that you need it, so I suppose we shall go."

Hey guys. So I've realized that, making this story has been almost a chore. At the start I loved it, but now, well, I've gotten caught up in a couple of things, including a crush, and it feels like I almost don't post anymore. I hope to continue this story and I will be writing another different series, probably not about Artemis and Holly.

Also guys, lol I'm 14 years old. Think I'm allowed to write these kind of stories? Probably not...  
-


	44. Chapter 43

Holly hugged Artemis. "Thanks."

He hugged her back, checking the email over her shoulder. "It starts at 9."

"So we'll have plenty of time to get ready."

"It's 2:30 Holly." Artemis laughed.

"Oh. What should I wear?" She dashed into the closet to find the box of girl clothes.

When Holly had finally found 'The perfect dress', she came out fully dressed.

"It's a bar you know." Artemis warned, wondering if she thought it was a ball.

"Well your wearing a suit."

"A suit is my casual clothing. No one with notice."

Holly pouted. "Then what should I wear?"

"Your LEP suit?" He suggested.

"I guess." She looked down at her dress. "It would make sense."

She suddenly tore off the dress, revealing her being completely naked underneath.

Artemis raised his eyebrows. "You didn't wear anything under that?"

"No one will notice anyway."

He sat on the bed and changed the subject. "A party? Almost everyone is still human!"

Holly sat besides him, still naked but he didn't mind a bit. "All LEP people got the antidote and the air was cleaned. Took a hell of a job for those who had to do it."

"What about all the citizens?"

She flopped back on the bed. "They're giving out antidotes, but more than two thirds of the population is still human. An awful lot went up to the human world for a bit."

"And the LEPs going to chase them down." Artemis spoke it like a statement.

"You know it."

"So why a party now?"

"It's annual." Holly's expression sank. "What do we do about Trouble?"

Artemis hugged her. "You don't have to think about that now."

"We should." Her arms hung in his embrace.

"Let him off with a warning?"

"What if he does it again?" She dug her face into his shoulder, his breasts squishing up around his arm. His heart beat went up but he held it down for a better time.

"I have a security system in your house," Artemis paused when Holly looked up in almost a glare. "And I could turn it on at night. He'll never make it inside."

"Okay." She got up, as if to go release Trouble.

"Dear,"

"Yes?" Holly turned around.

"Your naked." He smirked.

"Oh. Right." She looked down at herself. "I get so comfortable around you I didn't notice."

With Holly's LEP suit on her, the both of them now stood in front of Trouble.

"I have the security feed." Artemis paused to hold it up. "Don't bring this to anyone or we will press charges."

"We are letting you go but this is not forgotten Trouble." Holly spat as she hopped in.

"Okay. Deal."

"This isn't a deal." Artemis held up a needle. "This will knock you out and you will be returned to your home."

He stepped forward and injected Trouble. He instantly slumped in his chair.

"I'll bring him back to his house in a bit." Artemis waved his hand and walked off, Holly tailing him.

Trouble woke up on the floor in his room, face down. His nose ached.

For reasons unknown to him, he still had the memory of the hours before. Normally Fowl would have them erased.

He stood up, only to fall back onto his bed. His chest and face were bruised, aching when they touched most things.

*I need to get that security feed, but Fowl undoubtedly has proof and the video from Holly's room...* Troubles thoughts sprawled off.

Artemis was back on his computer. Holly groaned.

"You've been on there foreverrrrrr." She flopped back on her bed.

"I'm almost done."

"I'm almost dead of boredom."

He turned around on the office chair. "Don't you do this stuff all day?"

Holly walked over and sat on his lap. "Yeah and the only thing keeping me alive is the thought of action."

Artemis opened his mouth to speak but she had only taken a pause. "And I took a break to spend time with you. I'm going back to work tommorow."

He sighed. "Hol-"

"And I'm hungry." Holly added. "That's all."

"I guess we can order some food. What would you like?"

"It really doesn't matter to my stomach."

"Greek food it is!" Artemis joked, pulling his phone out of his pocket to emphasize.

"What about hamburgers?"

"Okay." He opened his phone. "Do you ever eat anything somewhat healthy?"

"The salad that comes with the hamburger."

"That's a start." Artemis rolled his eyes.

"What?" Holly defended herself. "Healthy is usually gross."

"Tommorow, I'm going to make you something healthy for breakfast."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He smiled and lightly bit her ear.

Holly blushed. "Ah. What are you doing?"

"All we've done and this makes you blush?" Artemis repeated the action.

Her hands gripped his thighs as his tounge slipped in, licking around the edge.

His hands wrapped around her, smoothing her waist and working upwards.

Holly moaned as Artemis's hands reached her chest. They pulled at them, squishing the pre hardened tips.

He released her ear "That ear nibble really turned you on didn't it."

"It did."

Artemis played with them more, feeling himself harden. It pushed upwards into Holly and she felt it.

"Arty. I need you in me." She groaned, shifting in his lap.

He quickly lifted her up, placing her on the bed as she flailed around in his arms.

She dropped on her back, going straight to tearing off her clothes.

Artemis still stood and Holly quickly took off his belt. His pants and underclothes came down with it. She switched to his shirt and took it off as well.

With both of them naked, Holly moved back on the bed to make space for Artemis. He hopped onto the bed and she grabbed him.

His head was pulled down to her pussy, which was already wet.

"Please" Holly begged.

With his head already there, Artemis dug in. His tounge slithered in and out, his mouth biting and mouthing around the folds.

His hands carved way to her ass, squeezing but also going in and out of it.

"Thank. You." She moved her hips up and down, back and forth onto the finger digging into her. It wasen't big, but it still brought on the familier waves of pleasure.

"Always." Artemis mumbled, the vibration tickling her center.

After a bit, he began to feel Holly's liquid leak through onto his tounge. It was like a sweet but tangy honey.

"I'm Cum mmmmm ingggggg." She ejaculated into his mouth. Artemis tried to hold it all in but some leaked out onto Holly and he dribbled it on her.

"I need your cock Artemis!"

He quickly swallowed it before moving forward as she fell onto her back, rubbing his tip around her entrance.

"Arty!" Holly yelled in frustration. "Please!"

Artemis shoved himself in, feeling it slip inside her wet walls.

He slowly began moving but Holly began moving in the opposite direction, speeding up the feeling.

"I need you to go fasterrrr!"

Artemis sped up significantly, and Holly began to slow her movement down.

"Yesssss."

His hands positioned in her armpits and he heaved himself up over her, not slowing his pace.

Artemis's chest squished down on Holly's breasts, moving them up and down as he pushed his cock in and out.

He bent down his head locking his mouth with his love. Their tounges only wrapped each other softly. Holly began pushing her hips back against Artemis.

He began pushing down harder, each thrust bringing his tip deep inside her.

"I'm cumming again!"

It flooded put of Holly, up around her pussy. Artemis cummed back down into her, pressing down deep into her.

They detached and she spread her legs. The over flowing cum wet the sheets, spreading like a puddle until it all leaked out.

"Sorry, I kinda rushed it."

After a few heavy breaths, Artemis had his breath back. "That's fine. This isn't the best habit is it though?"

"Could be worse." Holly breathed. "We could be crack heads."

"Ha. I guess." He looked down at the sheets. "We need to change the sheets."

"Yeah." She whipped herself off before climbing off the bed. "I feel sticky. I'm going to take a shower."


	45. Chapter 44

Happy new year everyone!  
So yeah, I will kinda still update this story  
Sometimes! Only sometimes!

I might just be writing chapters because it's the winter break and I have nothing to better to do (my new story is still loading in my mind) and I've got time to waste.

Once my new story kicks in, I'll be sure to include a link BUT my new story isn't a fan fiction so it will be on a different site (I'll at the link) and it's going to be clean - no lemon - so don't be too disappointed. There still might be a bit of romance though...

Finally, I suppose since the story is continuing, then I'll continue to ask and receive story ideas. Just make sure you title the story ideas as for this story so that I know which one to add the idea to.

Anyway, Merry New Years and a belated Happy Christmas!

-

"Do you go to school?" Opal asked Beckett.

"No. If I did I would be around a senior collage student level."

The two of them lay in bed, wrapped around each other. The soldiers stomped around outside, trying to clean up from the raid they had commences while they were out.

"Do you ever feel bad for the fairies that got hit by your machine."

Opal frowned. "Sometimes. Only for the civilians though, and at that the LEP always finds and antidote so their usually fine."

"What about the LEP officers?"

"I bet they love having an arch nemesis." She smiled.

"I suppose." Beckett brought his arm around to smooth her ass. "What's for today?"

"You want to go somewhere?"

"Maybe. It's getting a bit dusty down here."

Opal considered it. "Somewhere on the surface?"

Beckett nodded. "With humans, or maybe without. All you really need is a wig to hide your ears."

"Yeah. But what would you want to do?" She sat up and slipped out of bed, completely naked. Beckett watched her walk around the bed to her computer on her desk.

After silently reading through human activities, Opal turned around. "So what will it be?"

"We could just go on a date." Beckett shrugged.

She turned around to check what it was, before turning back. She was slightly blushing when she did. "A date?"

"You love me, don't you?" He smiled

"We don't need a public confession."

"No one will know who we are."

Opal hopped off the chair and came back to the bed. "What should we do on our 'date' then?"

Beckett ran a hand down her back, feeling the lumps down her spine. "We could just go to a resturant."

"I'd like to do something after it too."

"How about a movie?"

She smiled at that. "Sure."

They held hands as they walked down the road. Opal had put on some hair extentions, just long enough to cover her ears.

The feeling of her being next to him made Beckett happy, especially because they were out on the surface.

She skipped along, swinging her arm and his. She probably hadn't been up on the surface in a while, if ever.

They had originally wanted to go to a small town, but ended up going to the city of Toronto in Canada. Because Opal wanted to.

On either side of them, tall buildings spiked up into the sky, sometimes in groups. Light reflected off the buildings, shining down onto their faces even though the sun wasn't visible.

People around them didn't take much notice, only a couple of high schooler groups.

As they reached the plaza, Opal sprung into a run towards it, jerking Beckett forward.

"Come on!" Opal turned around and pulled him forward with both hands.

"Your excited." Beckett smiled, picking up his pace.

When they reached the plaza with the resturant, she lead him to a bench.

Beckett sat down. Opal got up and sat on his lap. They laces their fingers and sat.

"It's so much nicer on the surface. The nice freash air."

"Should we go to the resturant?"

"Beckett." Opal bit her lip. "Can we eat out here?"

He nuzzled his face against her's. "Sure. Should I get it now?"

"Yes. Can I come with you inside?"

Beckett stood up, lifting Opal up before setting her on her feet.

They locked hands and walked into the resturant.

"Sir" Someone knocked at the door.

"What? This better be good."

The fairy opened the door. "Comander Trouble, the fugitive Opal has been spotted above ground."

"By whom?" Trouble kicked his feet up onto his desk.

He cleared his through. "Me, sir."

"And where you taking an unnoted break?"

"No sir I was chasing the fairy-humans that had fled to the surface." The fairy looked down, expecting to be scolded regardless.

"Go." Trouble shooed him away. The fairy closed the door behind him as quietly as he could.

Trouble pressed the call on the speaker on his desk. "Foaly, I will be with you shortly. I will collect and bring some reinforcments." He heard his voice echo around the building.

They stood in the restaurant, at a 2 person table. Opal smiled ear to ear.

Beckett reached over and found her hand, holding it snuggly in his grip.

"What do you want to get?" He asked her. They walked around the restaurant, looking at what everyone else was taking.

Opal yanked Beckett forwards. "I see something!"

She pulled him to the pastries, and grabbed a curled one.

"That's a crussaunt. Do you know what you also want?"

"I'm not sure, but you know this place better than me."

Opal grabbed a plate.

"Is it good?" She held up the crussaunt.

"I think so."

Opal squeezed his hand. "This is nice. Just the 2 of us."

"It is."

Suddenly, the people at the front of the shop fell onto the tables, asleep.

Others in the restaurant took no notice, until the cashier fell on the front desk.

People scattered, knocking down tables and running around attempting to find someplace to hide from the wave of sleep.

Opal dropped the crassaunt and the plate to pull something out of her pocket. She opened her hand to reveal 2 small symbols.

"Take one."

Beckett did immediately.

"What are these?"

"Make you not fall asleep."

He pulled her back behind a turned over table. "Know who it is?"

"LEP for sure."

Beckett pulled a dart gun out of his inside pocket. "Sorry, only one."

"I'll grab one."

Feet landed on the ground, the fairies finally talking.

"Find 'em and get out." A radio crackled.

Opal pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Beckett bent down, looking around the end of the table. To his surprise he found a pair of legs.

He scrambled got back, firing the dart at the soldier and pulling him behind the table.

Opal grabbed the weapon and Beckett grabbed his helmet, quickly grabbing a pocket knife to slice out the lenses.

He popped them out and handed one to Opal. "For when they go invisible."

Beckett creeped around the edge again, shooting the nearest Fairy.

They fell to the ground, making a slight clack on the floor. He held his breath but no one seemed to notice.

"2 and 6 are down!" The supposed commander warned, hearing the voice echo around through the radios.

Opal suddenly leaped up, holding the lense up to her eye as she found the fairies had turned invisible.

As she fired around at seemingly invisible people, Beckett rolled out to another table before taking aim with his.

2 more were already down when two familier faces dropped down outside.

One of them ran inside.

"Beckett?"

Beckett shot down another LEP, hitting them in the side of his chest.

"Beckett!"

He turned to look at him, lowering the lense and the dart.

"I'm sorry Artemis."

Artemis drew his 2 batons.

"I'll explain this in due time." Beckett back peddled to Opal as she took down the last of the original group.

"Dibs on Holly." Opal smirked at the final fairy standing outside of the building.

Beckett had just drawn his batons when Artemis charged him.

He bounced a jab away from his stomach, swinging around to be blocked by his older brother's forearm.

The weapon clanged as it bounced off his arm.

*Metal plates* Beckett remembered. A strategy that Artemis rarely relied on.

He dropped down into a sweep, toppling Artemis for hopefully long enough.


	46. Chapter 45

Beckett backed up, holding down a button on each of his batons to let a handle slide out of each.

Artemis flipped himself up, connecting his batons to make a staff. Beckett still held the modified weapons as batons.

Artemis twirled his staff, before stretching it out to reach Beckett.

They younger boy locked the staff with the handles of new weapons, keeping it locked while running towards Artemis.

Artemis detatched the 2 halves of the staff, letting one drop before diving to catch it.

Beckett smacked down on his left, hitting his waist and tail bone.

Artemis dropped down, grabbing his second baton to block a downswing by Beckett.

As he rolled up from the ground, Beckett switched his grip to its intended weapon, tonfas.

Artemis tried to swipe but it was blocked with the tonfa running down his arm.

A quick look to his right showed that Opal was pinned down by Holly in their gunfight.

Beckett backed up, pretending to be driven back my his brother.

He backed up close enough to Holly, before spinning around one of his tonfas to smack her in the stomach.

Holly fell over and Artemis drew forward, taking advantage of the tonfa held behind him.

Artemis double pronged his attack, but was blocked in a spinning counter with the his single tonfa.

His other tonfa came around slammed his stomach, stunning him on the ground. He quickly whipped out his gun and tranquizlized the both of them.

Opal got up from behind the table. "Let's go."

"No prisoners."

"Not even if we wanted to."

They ran outside, slowing to a jog when they neared the mass people.

They quickly ran into a building under construction, jumping into the hidden pod before zooming off.

Artemis groaned awake. Foaly sat at his desk in front of him, and Holly sat on his left. Her and Artemis lay on stretchers.

"You make a lot of noise for waking up." Holly mumbled.

"I'll wake up quietly when I want to." He smiled, hopping off the stretchers. "What'd you get from that?" He asked Foaly.

"Well, the tracker we slapped onto the pod was on until they got underground."

Artemis snapped his fingers. "So there's just a tunnel there that we find, and boom."

"Sure." Foaly nodded. "But tommorow. I think your feeling a bit frustrated."

"And what would make you say that?"

"You got your ass handed to you by your younger brother." Holly grinned, sitting up in the stretcher.

"Hmp." Artemis crossed his arms. "Fine. I am. But I won't do anything hastily."

"Sure." Foaly typed up the camera feed from Holly's helmet. "So about Beckett."

"Don't push him." Holly warned.

"It's fine." The genius sighed. "I suppose we should talk about it."

"You don't have to." Holly placed her hand on his shoulder, bringing it around to his chest and hugging him from behind.

"Foaly's here." Artemis whispered.

"He already knows." She looked at Foaly.

"It's fine." He smiled.

Holly let Artemis go and he spun around. He placed his hand on her chin and guided it to his mouth.

He tilted his head when they met, feeling her arms wrapped around him. He placed his hands on her waist.

When they met, Holly invaded his mouth, licking his teeth and gums.

She grabbed his shirt, ready to strip it off.

"Holly, Foaly's here." Artemis detached to say.

Foaly didn't look up from his computer. "I sort of mind that."

"Sorry." She smiled, bringing back in for the kiss to continue.

Someone knocked on the door, very hurriedly. Holly and Artemis had only broken their kiss when he burst in to the sight of their embrace.

Holy quickly pulled her hand out of Artemis's shirt, where it had subconsciously dug into.

Grub slowly walked in, his head slightly bowed.

"Just don't tell anyone." She grimaced.

"I won't. Promise."

"Anything to report?" Foaly asked.

"No. Veronica wants to know more about what happened."

Holly sighed. "Of course she does."

"You" Veronica pointed at Artemis, her plan facing upwards. "Got your ass handed to you by your younger brother."

He opened his mouth to argue but she just ignored him and kept on talking.

"And you" she pointed the same way at Holly. "Got your ass handed to you by an untrained fairy with a gun."

Holly steamed. Artemis put his arm on her shoulder to calm here.

"Well," He began. "I haven't done combat training in quite a while, seeing as I am your first option for whatever 'catastrophes' aucur in Haven, mean while my brother has been training non stop for the past half a year. And he has the advanced weapons from both Butler and from Opal industries."

Veronica nodded, pretending to listen.

"And with me," Holly stood up, slamming her hands down on the desk. "I had Opal easily pinned down when Beckett slammed my back with his baton. I had no change against that."

"No dodging?"

"I was in a gun fight!"

"Against a young untrained fairy."

Artemis broke in. "Beckett attacked from behind. She couldn't see him, never mind dodge or block his attack."

"Her helmet had a sky view with heat vision."

"She was in a gun fight."

"Against a young untrained fairy."

Holly sat back down and Artemis stood up. "Anyone who picks up a gun is dangerous, no matter what skill level, and it's still hard to dodge and avoid the shots fired."

Veronica sat back in her chair. "Both of your behavior is extremely disrespectful. Holly, this could be grounds for a second demotion."

"You just threatened me." Holly huffed, surprisingly calm.

"And you" Veronica turned to Artemis. "I know about the 2 of you. Better watch yourselves."

"And you expect to blackmail me?"

"Yes. Now get out."

The 2 of them stood up.

"Your no replacement for Root." Holly spat, before stormed out. Artemis was soon to follow.

Once out into the hall, she stormed off into her office.

When Artemis got inside, Holly slammed the door. She stomped to her desk chair and sat down, letting the backboard down to lie down.

Artemis pulled out a chair and sat down besides her.

"She thinks she can just boss us around." Holly crossed her arms, her eyes scrunched up.

He stroked her forehead. "Who says she can?"

"She can. She has access to everything." Holly sat up abruptly. "I bet Foaly told her."

Artemis rubbed her thigh, coaxing her to lying back down.

"I'm sure he didn't do it willingly."

Holly sighed. "Your right. But what do we do?"

"Well for starters," Artemis pulled out his phone. "Laptop is preferable but this works just fine."

He opened it, then went to detected signals. There were many, but one he knew well soon showed up.

Entering Foaly's system, he could tell Foaly was adding back from defending against his hack.

Omce through, Artemis went through the files, easily finding the security feeds.

He took the video feed from Opal's prison, as well as the feeds of them in the office.

Artemis saved the files to his phone and exited Foaly's computer system.

"I got the files." He told Holly, going to his phones saved files to delete the videos he had stolen.

Once he was done, Artemis placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Now what?" Holly asked from her chair. "She still knows."

"No one will have any proof."

"What about us?"

Artemis grinned. "Our proof is that there's no proof about us."

Holly waited before her next question. "So now what? What will she do? She can demote me."

"When I got in, she had already often Foaly to delete the security feed from her office." Artemis held up his phone. "But I always keep a voice recorder handy."

"So now we can acuse her back."

"There's also video, taken remotely from behind our chairs."

Holly sat up. "Want to go back to my place? I'm probably not going to be called for a bit."

"Sure." He kissed her lightly, before following her out the room.

"Hey Opal," Beckett returned to the bedroom. "I got something for you."

Opal lay on the bed, her clothes changed to a sort of pajamas.

He placed the package on the bed and she sat up.

"Can you guess what it is?"

Opal picked up the box. It had the lable of a shipping company. "I can't."


	47. Chapter 46

"Open it and find out." Beckett sat down on the bed.

Opal pried it open, finding it's tape had already been removed most likely for security reasons.

"Chocolate truffles!" She pulled out the brightly colored tin. "How'd you know I like them?"

"Artemis had decide to put that in your profile on his computer. Lucky he did."

"Thank you!" Opal placed the box on the bed to hug Beckett. "I'll keep it on my desk." She got up and placed it.

When she got back, she sat on his lap. He shuffles to the middle of the bed with her.

Beckett hardened, pushing up inside his pants. Opal felt it under her.

She reached down her arm, smoothing over it from the outside.

Beckett sucked in a breath, tensing to her touch.

Opal spun around on his waist, facing towards him, and undid his belt.

As he worked on his own shirt, she got off him, pulling off his pants the rest of the way, along with his underwear.

Opal quickly tore off her own clothes, down to her underclothes.

"Undo this for me?" She turned around. Beckett undid the clips on her bra.

She slipped off her panties, discarding everything on the floor.

Beckett's hand warmed her cheeks, guiding her forward.

Opal puffed out her lips, meeting his. First softly, but they soon pressed in.

Beckett's tounge barged into her mouth, licking her teeth.

She intercepted it with her's and they wrapped around each other, licking and biting softly.

Opal rested her arms on his neck, entwining her fingers behind.

Beckett placed his hand on her thigh. He began slowly inching it towards her center.

Deep inside their kiss, Opal didn't notice his finger until it touched.

His fingers played with her clit, lightly gliding over it all.

Opal broke their kiss, moaning immediately.

She leaned back, his fingers weakening her. She nearly fell off the bed when Beckett caught her with his extra arm.

He pulled her back up, lying her head down on the pillows.

"Your strong" Opal said, nearly cut herself off with another moan.

Beckett tickled her entrance with his pinkie finger, done playing with her clit.

He brushed it up and down.

"Stop teasingggg!" She wined, still smiling.

He swapped his finger to his pointer and middle, before inserting it inside her.

Beckett started slowly, until it reached its farthest.

Opal moaned, her breasts visibly growing and hardening.

Once at its furthest, he pulled it back out. It was slightly wet.

He pushed it back in, feeling it being squeezed by her inside.

Opal exhaled, a sign of pleasure. Beckett began moving his fingers faster.

"Oh." She arched her back. "Oh oh oh oh Ohhhhhhhhh."

Beckett moved even faster, bending down to add his tounge.

"Your tounge too?" Her legs tensed.

Beckett's fingers found a specific spot, before jabbing into it.

"Oh right thereeeeee!" She cummed, the liquid flooding around his fingers and leaking out.

He pulled his fingers out and more came.

Opal began to sat up when Beckett climbed on top of her.

He leaned down, circling his tounge around the tip of her breasts.

Beckett teethed it lightly, licking it inside his mouth.

His other hand came up, holding up himself with his elbow. The hand grabbed her other breast, squeezing the nipple and massaging it around.

Her cum on his finger coated itself onto Opal, making it slippery.

Beckett switched to her other side, kissing and licking around it.

"Beckett I'm cumming again!"

He felt the cum flow put beneath him.

Beckett released her, letting her sit up.

Opal took a cloth from her night stand, wiping the cum off.

The second she was done, she threw the cloth and grabbed his cock.

Her hand played with the skin, up and down.

Beckett sighed and she smiled, licking the tip of his cock.

Opal swirled around it with her tounge, down to the base and up again.

She began rhythmically stroaking the top, lapping up the liquid that dribbled out.

Opal lay down on her stomach, not minding the wet spot beneath her.

She brought her mouth over the top, pushing all of it down her throat and making her gag.

Her spit coated him, and she added more with her tounge.

Beckett lay back, making sure he didn't fall off the bed.

He stuck out his legs and Opal crawled in between them, her head still pumping.

Her hand grabbed his balls, toying around with them. To Beckett it felt nearly painful, but also really nice.

When he stayed silent, Opal increased her speed.

"Opal I'm cumming!" His warning was immediately followed by his ejaculation.

It filled her mouth and more, and when she pulled back it fell onto the bed.

Opal swallowed as much as she could before dribbling the rest out over the bed.

After a bit of silence, Beckett shuffled towards Opal.

She lowered herself down onto her back.

He rubbed his cock around her pussy, feeling Opal already becoming wet.

Beckett posed himself right at the entrance, waiting for a second before slowly forcing it inside.

He heard her moan, however quiet, and slowly pushed it deeper.

Once it reached its length, Beckett pulled it back until only the tip was still inside.

He bent down over Opal and they locked mouths.

Beckett began a slow,steady movement. His love wined beneath him.

"Go faster." Opal said into his mouth.

He did as she said, slowly increasing his speed.

Her breasts began to grow again and he licked one of their tips.

Beckett started moving faster and faster, their slightly wet skin slapping.

The sound echoed around the room.

"Faster." Opal said, and without warning began moving herself beneath him.

Beckett cummed into her, and it leaked down onto the bed.

He thought she had finished, but she had not. Her movement olunderneath him increased so he sped back up as well.

"Oh. Ahh-hhh-hhh." Opal's voice slightly cut out with each slam.

Beckett licked her nipples, teething one and feeling how hard she was.

He increased his speed when she stopped, moaning immediately as she did.

He switched to her other, playing with the other in his hand.

Beckett sped up again and again, only pausing when Opal began moving as well.

She cummed onto him a second time, and he released one back into her.

He fell flat onto her, all his strength suddenly gone. His heart still beating fast, and he felt her's beating the same.

The cum could be felt under their legs but it didn't matter to either of them.

Opal rolled him off her, his dick sliding out for one last spike of pleasure.

They laied on the bed together for a little bit before one of them spoke.

"I love you." Beckett pulled her into a kiss.

Opal kissed back, one of her hands jerking his dick.

He brought both of his hands up, and held her cheeks.

One of her hands landed on top of his, while the other sped up underneath.

Beckett soon cummed, and she broke the kiss. The cum squirted over her but she didn't mind at all.

"I love you back."


	48. Chapter 47

Artemis laied in Holly's bed, with her besides him. Her arms wrapped around him in her doesd off state.

The LEP party started soon enough, though Holly was somewhat exhausted from their defeat to Opal and Beckett.

Artemis rather knew why his brother had sided with Opal. They had found love.

*It is somewhat understandable* he thought. *But would I do the same? For love?*

The question bounced around his head. Artemis knew that love was something everyone wanted, whether they were aware of it or not, but Opal was different. She had killed hundreds, and injured many more.

Holly groaned, slightly awakening. Her hand creeped down to his naked lower body.

Artemis patted her head, squeezing her ass to emphasize that he was aware she was awake.

"What time is it?"

"It's 6." He was thankful she could snap him out of his long though. He'd come up with an answer later.

"Good." Holly's hand reached his lower body and grabbed his flopped over dick. "Plenty of time."

She pumped it with her hand and Artemis grunted. "What about your outfit?"

"Wearing my LEP suit. Your suggestion." Holly pumped him again, giving it a lick to make it harden.

Once it did, she ran her mouth down the side, and then back up.

Artemis smoothed Holly's back as she ran her mouth down again.

When she came back up, she wrapped her tounge around the top of his cock.

Holly arched her back and swallowed him, her hands resting on his thighs.

She pushed it as far as she could, down ito her throat, before she gaged. The liquid fell onto Artemis's dick, and she began pumping her head around it.

"I'm going to cum." He warned, only causing Holly to speed up.

Holly sucked on the tip, creating a strange streching feeling for Artemis, and he cummed.

She swalloed most of it with a big gulp, sitting back against the head pillows and spreading her legs.

Artemis ran his fingers over her pussy. "Your pretty wet already." His finers found her clit, rubbing the hard piece of skin in between 2 fingers.

Holly moaned, more liquid leaking out from her center.

He crouched down, his head in between her legs.

Artemis lapped it, tasting the light bit of piss. He lapped it again, not caring about the taste though he didn't mind it.

He leaned forward more, smothering Holly's pussy with kisses.

Artemis's tounge pushed forward, breaking into her. He slid it in, before feeling around her walls. He bent his tounge to the side and she squealed.

"Oh" She gripped her lover's shoulders, though not doing anymore than that.

He pulled his head away, allowing her a couple of seconds to sigh before his finger brushed her.

Artemis rubbed around with his fingers, teasing her. One finger ventured in, soon taken out and added with another.

The 2 fingers jabbed up into a certain spot, her most sensitive.

"Frond!" Holly's back arched and he jabbed it again.

Artemis continued the jabs until she cummed. It spread over his fingers, coating both if them. He pulled them out and a little puddle of cum formed on the sheets of the bed.

He crawled up her body, slowly layering kisses and licks up her body.

Artemis's hands smoothed up her waist, ome stopping at her ass to give it a squeeze.

He came up to Holly's breasts and fliddled one of them. He rubbed the tip between his fingers, lapping up the other side.

Artemis teethed the tip, rolling it on the flat of her teeth. Holly moaned and he moved upwards.

He kissed her breasts, before moving up and kissing up her neck. When he reached her ear he took a small nibble.

Holly shifted underneath him and he moved to her face.

Artemis smothered her in a kiss, their tounges freezing their motion when he inserted himself into her.

Holly broke the kiss to moan as it pushed deeper and deeper into her.

Once he got as deep as he could go, he lifted himself back up.

Artemis pumped his hips, shoving down into her.

Holly angled her head, sitting up slightly to kiss his neck. She layered love bites around his collar, licking up and down before losing the strength in her neck and falling back down.

Artemis pumped faster into her and she squealed. Her walls closed around his dick, as if squeezing the cum out of him.

Holly's walls grew wetter. "I'm going to cum." She groaned.

He sped up, slapping her wet skin against his. She gripped the sheets furiously.

She cummed onto her lover, and he cummed back, her own cum being pushed back into her.

Artemis rolled off her before collapsing and Holly rolled to her side, a puddle of cum gathering between them.

They walked down the road, the fake sky dimmed to match the night. A fake moon glimmered fake reflected light, looking as though it were the real thing. It might have even felt like it, if there was fresh air.

Instead, all the air in Haven lacked the unique smell and feeling of the true surface air. All the air was run through a filter, making it far safer but lacking the feeling of the outdoors and the refreshment of the wind.

Holly took a deep breath of warm air. Haven's night air was as warm as it's day, and though most favored it that way, she would rather have some cold refreshing air.

The LEP station came into view, it's flat roof not reflecting the moon light like the buildings around them. People could be heard talking inside, though it seemed pretty quiet from the outside.

"It's in there?" Artemis was surprised. It seemed as though there wouldn't be a big enough room for a party.

"Yep." Holly smiled, waiting to show him what he didn't know, simply because there wasn't much of that sort.

She slightly skipped, probably wanting to run ahead and into the building, but she held in her excitement.

When they reached the door, it opened automatically, and though the doors were automatic, the sensors on the doors shouldn't have picked them up yet.

The volume of the voices inside instantly climbed to a roar as someone stepped out from the doorway, the person whom had opened the doors.

"Trouble." Artemis scowled.

Commander Kelp glared at him, not bothering to look at Holly. The commander turned back to the door, walking back inside.

They couple followed him in. Trouble stopped by the door, not bothering to gesture them inside. They went anyway.

Foaly danced with his girlfriend, in a crowd of several dozens of LEP agents. Tables of food sat off off at the edges of the room.

Artemis realized they had retracted the walls, and removed all the desks to make the entire building one big room.

A stage popped up at the back, with someone singing, along with a band. Definally hired, as he'd never seen them before in any of Foaly's records. He realized it was an all girls band.

"Hey Holly! Artemis!" Foaly called out, twirling his girlfriend around in a circle, which looks very strange in centar terms.

"Hey!" Holly called back, turning back to Artemis. "Arty..."

"Yes?"

"Can I... say that were together."

"Holly." Artemis sighed.

"We've been together for quite a while, and we've had sex almost every day." Holly cut him off, almost angry that he didn't want anyone to know. "We don't have to say we're married but can we at least say we're dating?"

"What about the gossip? This will spread world wide in the fairy world." He attempted to reason with her.

"It already has. Several people have seen us together. Several hundreds. Social medias have been going mad about us dating. Or someone dating me." Holly let her arms flop to her sides. "Please?"

"Holly. We don't even know if this is just a small thing, or a big thing." She glared at him for that. "I just mean we don't exactly know our feelings for each other."

"I know mines. I'm sure you know yours."

"I do."

Before Artemis could come with another reason of why not, the people performing on the stage began a sort of speech and he stopped to reason with her later. The singer handed her microphone to the girl on her right, a guitarist.

The guitarist spoke quietly at first. When she realized her voice was no more than a whisper, she tried to louden her voice and the microphone screeched. When it had stopped, she began speaking again.


	49. Chapter 48

"Thanks for coming everyone!" The guitarist waved her empty hand, leaving her guitar hanging from just the strap. "And thanks for all you've done this year, and all the past years, and all the things you've done to protect Haven. Everyone is grateful of your work, so keep doing a great job! Does anyone have anything they'd like to say?"

Artemis decided that this was a beter time to reason with Holly, but she was gone. He cursed under his bresth as he heard a very familier voice call out of the crowd, dangerously near the stage.

"I do!" Holly waved throigh the crowd.

The guitarist responded happily to her. "Fantastic! The famous Holly Short, the first girl police, best of the best and inspirer of others. Come on up!"

Holly jogged around to the left of the stage, where the stairs were. The guitarist handed her the microphone and stepped back.

Artemis realized shouting wouldn't do anything, and that there was simply nothing he could do from the distance, before she said it. So he stayed where he stood.

"Any idea what she'll say?" Foaly whispered to him.

"Yes." He grimaced, thinking of the impact it could make for them. Thinking it through, fewer problems apeared than what he had origionally thought. And the thought of them being able to walk around holding hands in public would be great.

"I have seen social media blow up, about this gossip about me being with someone." Holly stood, knees together and holding the microphone in both hands.

The crowd murmured, the wave of sound flowing through the people. Probably guessing whom it would be.

"Who do you think it is?" Foaly's girlfriend Caballine asked him.

"I already know." Foaly looked pretty happy, as he clamped his hand around Artemis's shoulder. "This is a good thing Artemis. Just wait."

Artemis sighed. "Probably." He waited for what would invenetibly happen, running the pros and cons through his head again.

"And I am to say, that it is true." Holly probably would have said more, but the crowd erupted, especially the female officers whom she had inspired.

"Who? Who? Who?" A voice started in the crowd, building up in volume as more people joined the chant. "Who? Who? Who?"

"I give my love..." The crowd grew dead silent. "To one Artemis Fowl."

People screamed below the stage, some agreeing some quite frustrated. Somehow, wherever people stood, their gazes found their way to stare at Artemis.

"Thank you." Holly quickly handed the microphone back to the guitarist, who managed to snap out of her shock to take it back.

Holly hurriedly walked down the stairs, weaving back through the crowd back to Artemis. When she reached him, she took his hand.

She bounced up and down, slightly but still enough to make his arm hop.

Artemis brought his hand up, and her's with it. He took his hand to her waist, and her's landed on top of it. And with everyone still looking, they brought their faces in for a kiss.

People 'oohhh'ed around them, people snapping photos and flashing cameras at them.

Holly ignored the crowd around them, holding the kiss in as he held her face up with his hand, resisting the urge to grab her ass in public.

Artemis tilted his head opposite to her to his his tounge as he inserted it into his loves mouth.

He rubbed around her cheeks and Holly licked him. They broke apart to take a breath, and an acidental line of drool stretched from both of their mouths.

The crowd cheered, and Holly gripped his hand again. Thankfully, the music started again.

"By now social media will be exploding." Foaly came up from behind to congratulate Artemis. "Not that it's a bad thing."

Artemis smiled. "It shouldn't be."

Opal lay down with Beckett. He was curled up against him, and couldn't see her face. She was thankful for that.

Her mind had began to wonder if he really loved her.

Beckett had been with her for bit now, but even so the doubt of him not loving her slipped into Opal's mind.

She sniffed in the mucus coming out of her nose, waking Beckett. Opal quickly spun around to hide her face.

"Opal?" Beckett sat up, seeing his love hide her face. His eyebrows creased together with confusion.

"Why?" Her voice was on the edge of breaking.

"Why what? Did I do something?" He lightly brushed her back, pressing lightly into her shoulder blade which was extremely tense.

"Why do you love me?" Opal spun around and latched around Beckett in a hug. The sudden weight tipped him over and they fell back down onto the pillows. "I just suddenly came into your life, and you excepted me. Loved me. Why? How?"

He pulled her back, seeing the tears streaming down her face. He brushed off a tear and let his hand rest on her cheek. "I... had always known of you ever since Artemis did. I felt something in you. I had always hoped to meet you. To help you change. And if not, well, I'd be sort of stuck in a hard place. But I'd still love you."

Opal pulled back an arm and whipped her tears. She sniffed again, before pulling him back into a hug. "Really? All this time? He found out about me years ago." The hug squeezed tighter round him, her bare breasts and nipples rubbing against her chest.

Beckett could not stop the lewd thoughts that flowed into him, and soon felt himself sliding up against Opal's center on accident. She tensed her arms, a quiet sigh escaping her mouth to enter his ear. "I do love you, more than anything. And I will forever."

He slightly lifted up Opal, positioning and holding her pussy over his dick. He lowered her slightly, rubbing his erect tip around her entrance.

"Beckett" She moaned. "We'll continue this conversation later. You can't escape that easily." Another moan followed as he lowered his love down, piercing her with his penis.

Beckett slowly lessened his hold on Opal, until he was all the way inside. He laied her down, ending up on his knees, keeping himself inside her. She looped her arms around his neck and sighed happily as a smile crept to her face.

Beckett moved back, bringing his cock almost out. Opal opened her legs wider and he let his hand grip her thigh, before quickly shoving down into her.

She gasped in surprise as he jammed down into her, pressing down into his neck a bit, though not meaning to discourage him.

Beckett leaned down over Opal, bending down to lick her breasts. His hand left her thigh to support himself as he licked around on her hardened tips.

He brought as much of her medium sized breasts as he could into his mouth, feeling a little hole in the middle of her nipple with his tounge. Opal groaned and he froze, scared that he bit her.

"I'm fine." She said, and Beckett instantly resumed. He circled his tounge around the tips, before releasing it from his mouth.

Beckett began shoving into Opal, leaned back to focus on the one part. As he slammed back and forth, consecutive moans began spewing from her mouth, each sound slightly different.

He sped up and with it did her moans. Her hands fell off his neck, instead gripping the pillow begin her head. Her nails bit into the pillow and he realized he was happy she had not continued to grip him.

Opal groaned. "Beckett." She let out a couple of moans before continuing as Beckett kept on pushing. "Harder. Please."

"Of course." His shoves suddenly began to push faster and deeper on top of everything. It pushed down into her womb before coming back out.

Opal began smacking the pillows, her moans repetitively being sounded with each thrust. Beckett found this pleasuring to hear his love, and sped up his thrusts.

Her sounds became a higher pitch as her head tilted up in pleasure.

"I'm coming" Beckett warned. A second later it flooded into her. She let out a high pitched wail, higher than the rest, closing her eyes not in pain but surprise.

The cum filled her stomach, and she felt it stretching her. Still, Opal didn't come. He grabbed hold of her nipples and pinched them, flicking them in surprisingly pleasurable ways. She squirmed and he grounded into her tips harder, until she cummed.

Beckett released her, pulling himself out of her in a final movement. The cum that had filled her up began pushing out the access, as well as her own, spilling the liquid onto the bed.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

Opal took a few minutes to breath, before crossing her legs and sitting up from the sex position she had held. She took a deep breath, putting her face back to the sad expression it had held before.

"So you really love me?"

Beckett shuffled over to sit besides her before crossing his legs as well. "I do." He spoke with sincerity he had only spoken with to his family members.

"What about your family?"

"I have informed them myself via email. I have simply told them I was staying with someone special. No doubt they will ask questions at my return, but they won't exactly pry."

"What..." Opal looked down, almost ashamed. "What if you just stay here?"

"What if you come with me? Back to Fowl manor?" Beckett could only guess what her answer would be, but regardless he hoped she would say yes.

"I would! But what about Artemis and Holly?"

He frowned. "Yes that would become an issue... I suppose staying here is the best for now."

Opal looked down at the bed, flicking the sheet that was pulled taunt beneath her. "What if I kill someone. Injure someone. What would you think of me?"

"I'll always love you. Even if that happens." Beckett hugged her around the waist, bringing his face up to against her's.

Holly sat on her bed, kicking her legs and checking online on Artemis's laptop. Artemis came in from the kitchen with a glass of water for each of them.

"Have a drink Holly." He sat besides her, handing her the drink. When she shook her head, he placed it on the nightstand before returning to her side. "How's they're reactions?"

"Well the word spread, which makes sense. See for yourself." Holly handed him the laptop, midway through the pages of posts.

Artemis raised his eyebrows. "The lady from the convenience store." He pointed at the screen where she mentioned Holly buying a pregnancy test.

"I completely forgot about it!" She opened the nightstands drawer to find it. After a bit she pulling it out of the small pile of things in there.

"You should organize your stuff."

"Too busy with work." Holly huffed, looking at the box it was in. "How do I do the test?"

Artemis took the box from her hands, rolling it around to see the words written over it. They were in Ginommish. "You'll have to teach me Ginommish.

"I will some day." She confirmed.

-

Hey guys...

So I took a break while writing this chapter and I realized

That this story is pretty crap

I mean tell me if it's not but I can and will do better

So I'm going to restart! The new story will be under this account still but the will have a different title

It will be the same sort of thing but I'm going to fix up a bunch of stuff - like Beckett and Myles being like 6 years younger than Artemis.

And I'll try to be more descriptive as I lacked at the start.

Hope to see you all in the new fanfiction! (If anyone actually reads this )


End file.
